no place to call home
by Rionithis
Summary: YAy! i finished chp 14! do 'The Wave'! WOOHOO! alrite, now b warned, this chap has Nudity, violence, and sexual abuse is mentioned, so if ur a innocent child..WHY R U READIN MY STORIEZ IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!?! lol, enjoy~Rio~
1. 1. Ah'm a dull, cold-hearted...

A/N: ok this is just the prologue and I'm pretty sure it sux. I'm also a new writer so you know what that means, Flame me 'till I'm burnt to a crisp!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen: evolution blah blah blah blah, it doesn't really matter  
  
anyway because they have enough lawyers who would sue all of us up the wazoo no matter what we say!  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Rogue groaned and groped blindly for the alarm clock, not remembering that she had put it on the other side of the room for that very reason the nigh before. Rogue slowly opened her eyes and winced in the bright light. Kitty Pryde's cheerful face looked down at her.  
  
"Like, come on Rogue. We, like, have to eat breakfast."  
  
Rogue grumbled and slowly got herself out of bed. Trudging herself out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom, which was, for the first time Rogue could remember, vacant. After she had showered and changed black pants and tank top covered by her see through green over shirt, she added her dark make-up and trademark gloves and went downstairs. Making her way into the kitchen, she found everyone already there, eating away.  
  
"Good morning Rogue." The professor greeted her.  
  
"Mornin'" She muttered.  
  
She didn't feel like being part of this big happy 'family breakfast'. It wasn't that she felt like they didn't want her or anything like that, she had gotten over those feelings a long time ago, she simply didn't see them as family, well except for Kurt of course. Rogue shook her head sadly, she had never had a family, even Irene hadn't felt right, and especially after Rogue found out she was there only because her 'mother' had told her to watch her. Rogue tucked one of her white streaks behind an ear and grabbed an apple from the table. Turning she started to walk out of the room, but Jean's annoyingly cheerful voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey Rogue, the girls and I are going to go shopping after school, do you want to come?"  
  
"No." Rogue said shortly.  
  
"Ok then, why don't you stop by Duncan's tonight for the party. I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you're with me."  
  
Rogue felt like she'd been slapped. In other words, she thought bitterly, if you aren't with me you're nothing.  
  
"No thanks Jean. Ah don't like parties." Rogue lied; she had been a party queen before she had moved here. With that Rogue left, but not before she heard Jubilee talking.  
  
"Man what a grouch. Rogue is totally cold. It isn't normal."  
  
Rogue stopped, shocked to hear the others agreeing with her. Rogue shook her head angrily and walked out the door, slamming into Logan.  
  
"What's your hurry stripes." He grunted as she ran into him.  
  
"Outta mah way." Rogue said angrily, shoving Logan and storming off. Logan looked after her, shaking his head. "That kid has problems."  
  
  
  
Rogue made her way to Bayville high school in silence, pondering what Jubilee had said. Am I really that dull and cold? She wondered. Sure she didn't throw herself at boys, for obvious reasons, and she didn't go to social events nor do anything involving other people for that matter-  
  
"Oh mah god." Rogue said quietly to herself. "Ah am so boring." Rogue shook her head ruefully.  
  
"Of course you're boring, idiot." She scolded herself. "It comes with the outfit."  
  
Rogue looked down at her clothes and sighed. She hadn't really had a choice, what with her powers. "Oh that's bullshit girl and you know it."  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" A voice said. Rogue whirled around to find Evan on his skateboard.  
  
"Oh, hi Evan. What's up?" She said, still thinking. Evan looked at her in shock.  
  
"That's it? I come over and talk and you didn't even give me the death glare?" He skated over to her and put a gloved hand on her forehead. "You feeling ok Rogue?" Rogue did glare at him then; him touching her had been a big surprise, not to mention he had just voiced the fact that she was trying to deny to herself. That she was a cold-hearted bitch who couldn't even be talked to without being attacked. Rogue sighed. "Ah was just thinking that's all." She said quietly, turning and walking towards the school. Evan just looked after her. "That girl has problems."  
  
  
  
A/N: all right all! See that little button in the corner? Click it! Reviews are worshiped as are flames!!! Let me know if you think it has any chance of becoming something good, also, I'm sorry to all of those peeps who wanted BOM in this chapter, they'll be in the next one for sure, I promise!  
  
Thnx for reading ~Rio~ 


	2. I, Pietro, have a conscience?

No place to call home  
  
Chap. 1: I, Pietro, have a conscience?  
  
A/N: Before I continue with the story I would like to thank Brandy, Pheonixdreams, Mitziginger, Linkin spike, and Rachleigh13. I hope that you realize how much you all helped me by taking the 45 seconds you did to give me confidence. (everyone, please leave a name so that I can thank you too!) And a special thanks to BAZZER, I've always luvd reading your stories please don't stop, And Shokiri girl Tsurina, for always being there to give me a boost and the thumbs up.  
  
In the words of my favorite elf (not Kurt, it's an inside thing) it is ALL spiffy! ~Rio~  
  
  
  
Rogue made her way up the steps of the high school and went to her locker. She was early so there were only a few people in the hallways. Coming to her locker, she put in the combination and grabbed her books. She glanced at herself in the tiny mirror that Kitty had given her that was attached to the inside. With her dark blue lipstick, purple eye shadow, black studded collar, her appearance just screamed come near me and die! Rogue caught herself thinking of what she would look like with all the preppy colours Jean wore but her unwanted musings were cut short as she heard a voice beside her.  
  
"And here I thought I was the only one who gazed at the mirror all day long."  
  
Rogue looked up to find Pietro leaning against the lockers, looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "What did the mirror do to receive such punishment?" He continued to mock her.  
  
"Piss off Pietro!" She snarled, slamming her locker shut and stalking away. She went outside and walked towards the bleachers. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind at her back.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice you know." Pietro reprimanded her. Rogue clenched her teeth. She did not want to start a fight with Pietro right now.  
  
"You weren't exactly sweet either." She snapped. Oh nice one genius a voice inside her head said. So much for not fighting.  
  
"Shut up, he deserved it!"  
  
Rogue realized she had said the last part out loud.  
  
"Fighting with all the people inside your head again?" Pietro asked mockingly. Rogue whirled around and glared at the white-haired teen.  
  
"Why are you following me?" She snarled. Pietro ignored her question and continued. For some reason he felt like hurting Rogue, and he knew just how to do it.  
  
"So, who was it? Kurt? Storm?" He thought for a second, and suddenly he grinned evilly. "Or was it Cody?"  
  
Rogue's face went if at all possible; paler. Pietro looked down at her, a smug expression on his face. But his expression disappeared when he saw her face and he knew he had taken it too far. Rogue looked up at him with tears in her eyes, which were filled with such anguish he felt like he would cry himself if he looked at them for too long.  
  
"Rogue…" He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I guess you got what you wanted Pietro. Now you can tell lance and them that you made the ice queen cry. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic" And with that broken statement, Rogue turned and ran towards the vacant football field, brushing her tears on her sleeve. Pietro watched her go; torn between his reputation and something else he couldn't quite figure out.  
  
Go after her! One side of him screamed. You came here to hurt her, and that's what you did. Now take the girl's advice and bask in the glory… Of crushing a girl who used to be your friend! Ugh, there was that annoying voice again. Could it be that I, the famous speed demon, have a conscience? Pietro didn't know if this was the case, but apparently his feet had already decided for him because he found himself running after the Goth. In a second he had found her standing off to one side of the football field, staring off at nothing with tears running down her face, streaking her gothic make-up. "Rogue?"  
  
She looked up in surprise. "Whadya want Pietro?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, ya know, for what I said."  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide. "Did ya just apologize Pietro?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Yeah, I guess." Pietro said, suddenly having the urge to run very far away. Rogue stared at him for a long time, her brilliant green eyes boring into his as she tried to decide if this was just some sick joke, or if he really meant it. Finally she smiled, a small smile to be sure, but it was more then she had done in quite a while. Pietro swallowed.  
  
"I really am sorry for what I said before about, well you know." He said quietly. Rogue felt tears in her eyes again.  
  
"S'all raght." She said, her southern accent becoming thicker as she became more emotional. "Ah was just, It's hard ta think about it. Ah don't expect ya to understand."  
  
Pietro just looked at her while she continued to silently cry. Finally she wiped her tears away and looked up at him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, I didn't really mean to pour all my emotions out into the open. Ah gotta go."  
  
She turned around only to find Pietro in front of her again.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"Whadya mean?" She asked defensively.  
  
"Push people away like that." Rogue was about to snap at Pietro but she realized that that was exactly what he was talking about. Instead, she sighed. "Ah don't know, it's a lot easier to bottle it up then it is to let it out ah guess."  
  
"I don't think that's true, Rogue. You can only hold in so much." Pietro said quietly "I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but if you ever want to, I'm actually a very good listener."  
  
Rogue smiled, and it felt really good. Suddenly Todd and Lance rounded the corner, stopping their conversation as they saw the two. Coming over, Lance noticed Rogue's tear-streaked face and running make-up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked roughly, but Pietro caught just a touch of concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothin" Rogue said, obviously uncomfortable being surrounded by her old comrades.  
  
"Takes more then 'nothing' to make you look like a raccoon, yo." Todd said. Pietro could hear just a little more then curiosity in his voice as well. Lance turned to Pietro with a questioning look and Pietro just shook his head. Lance shrugged "Whatever man, c'mon guys, let's rock." Todd and Pietro groaned and Rogue had to stifle a laugh. The poor boys had to deal with Lance's rock puns all day long. Lance just scowled. Pietro turned back to Rogue. "Well we'll cya-"  
  
"Maximoff!" Pietro turned at the sound of Evan's voice, his face instantly a scowl. "Daniels!"  
  
Evan wasn't alone, Scott, Jean, and Kurt were there too, all of them itching to fight. "Leave Rogue alone." Scott said. "Or you'll do what summers?" Lance sneered, folding his arms and stepping closer to Rogue. "That's it Alvers, all right guys, lets teach them a lesson." Rogue looked at them in shock. What did they think they were doing? Before she knew what was happening, the two sides had clashed with her right in the middle. Jean threw lance with her telekinetic powers and he slammed into the stands with a groan. Todd leapt away just in time to dodge one of Scott's psionic beams. Pietro was running full speed as Evan tried his best to hit him. Kurt ported beside Rogue and grabbed her, porting back beside Jean and Scott. Meanwhile, Lance had gotten up and suddenly sent a huge tremor through the ground, shaking everybody up. Scott was about to fire one of his beams at Lance, who was too busy concentrating to notice, when Scott suddenly felt somebody push him off balance. Scott fell and Lance snapped out of his trance. Looking over, he saw Rogue standing over Scott who she had pushed over. Lance shouted and Todd leapt over to him. They both left; knowing Pietro wouldn't leave with Evan there, not until he felt that he had won some competition with the blond-haired boy. Meanwhile Scott looked up at Rogue, confused and angry at the same time. "Why the hell did you do that?" He demanded as he got up. Rogue's eyes widened as she thought quickly to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Ah-uh, there were people around, Ah didn't want us to be discovered."  
  
Scott's face turned into a smile.  
  
"Good thinking Rogue. I don't know what they said, but it's a good thing we got there when we did." "Just remember Rogue," Jean said in her best motherly voice. "If you ever need help, just call out to me. I'll take care of you." Rogue gave a little fake smile. Her entire head was screaming at the perky redhead, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "That's right," Scott said as he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder. "We're all here for you Rogue. Now Come on, we're gonna be late for class." Jean followed without question, latching herself onto Scott's arm and whispering to him. Rogue and Kurt followed. Rogue caught a glance of Pietro and Evan arguing over by the bleachers before she left, but she couldn't catch Pietro's eye. Leaving the group, she walked quickly into the girl's bathroom, trying to get herself washed up before classes started.  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Maximoff!" Evan demanded.  
  
Pietro glared at him. "I should be asking you X-geeks the same question!" He snapped.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? We weren't the ones found surrounding her and making her cry."  
  
Pietro snorted. "Well you haven't been paying much attention to her that's for sure."  
  
Evan just muttered something.  
  
"What?" Pietro demanded.  
  
"I said, you had better stay the hell away from her. She's ours. You lost her; we got her. Don't let us catch you near her again."  
  
"Funny, I didn't know Rogue was a possession. Is that why she wears that collar? Because heaven forbid your little prize should run away." Pietro snarled. "Rogue will make her own decisions Daniels."  
  
With that, Pietro was gone. Evan just scowled and stalked into school.  
  
  
  
But though he tried, Evan couldn't get Pietro's words out of his head all through the first half of school. Rogue hadn't been the only one who was a little shocked at Scott's behavior, and when he tried to remember the last time the group had done something, anything, for Rogue and her powers he found himself even more depressed. And even though Evan couldn't be sure, he had a weird feeling about the way that Pietro had seemed so angry when he had talked about Rogue. The way his eyes had been so-  
  
Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg!  
  
The bell rang and Evan grabbed his bag, pushing all thoughts of his rival and his leader's weird behavior out of his head as he headed to lunch. A nice liter of Moo juice would help him solve his problems.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think of the first chapter? Could you tell which of the X-geeks I really don't like? If you can't yet, you will be able to in the next chapter, which if I get good reviews should be ready in a couple days. Oh yeah, I still haven't decided who should end up with Rogue, but at the beginning there will definitely be a lot of Rietro (Pietro/Rogue), and some Rogance (Lance/Rogue) too. Vote who YOU would like to see end up together! Also, I have no TV at my house so I have no knowledge of most things as I only get to watch Evolution once a week at my dad's. So please bear with me if I get anything wrong. Also, in my fic Rogue and Kurt know about being siblings and the new recruits are there (Well duh, they were in the prologue!) anywho I REALLY don't like Tabitha so I won't be putting her in. sorry to her fans. ACK! My note is almost as long as my story!!! . Sorry peeps I'll shut up now. Now Please click that little button in the corner so that I don't die of depression of no one liking my stories;) ~Rio~ 


	3. The wrath of Summers

No place to call home  
  
Chap. 2: The wrath of Summers!  
  
A/N: Wow! You people really like my story? You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Anywho, in this chapter there will be more X-Geeks being jerks and BoM to the rescue, and of course Rogue having problems…  
  
Note: Currently Rietro is in the lead for votes, but Lance has some followers as well, this story will probably become a Rietro. *Lance fans start to leave* WAIT!!! Lance will play a very good part in this fanfic, and as I could never forgive myself if I let fellow Lance fans or Lance himself be put down, my next fic will be a Rogance. Plz don't leave *pouts* anywho hope you like this chapter, thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing! ~Rio~  
  
  
  
Bbrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggggg  
  
The lunch bell rang and the class jumped out of their seats, Hurrying to the cafeteria or finding friends. Well, most of the class did so anyway. Rogue was sitting in the back of her class, as was usual. She watched as everyone laughed and talked, watched couples moving off to be alone. Finally she stood up with a sigh and began gathering her books. She mumbled goodbye to the teacher and moved slowly into the hall. This was the scariest place for her; she was terrified of the hallways at lunchtime. Everybody was brushing past, accidentally bumping into her, all the students so close to each other as they all moved as a mob down the halls. Rogue was petrified, she always was. If she had a choice she would have just stayed in the empty classroom, but that wasn't an option as she had found out last month. She put herself against the lockers and froze. Rogue's mind panicked as more and more people brushed past her.  
  
"Rogue! Hey, like, Rogue over here!"  
  
Slowly she turned to the voice, and found Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee, and Kurt down the hall, the young valley girl was waving and gesturing for her to join them. Rogue just shook her head, her eyes wide and frightened. She couldn't dare move with all these people around.  
  
"Like what's her problem?" Kitty wondered  
  
"She's probably still shook up about this morning, I heard the brotherhood attacked her." Jubilee said. Bobby's face became worried. "Really?"  
  
Jubilee nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to her, you know, help her out." Bobby started towards the still immobile Rogue when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, like, way bobby. She doesn't like to be 'helped'. You saw the way she, like, talked to us this morning."  
  
"Well yeah, but-"  
  
"But nothing Bobby. She knows we're her friends, she'll come to us when she wants to."  
  
"Ja, if mien siezter vants to talk, she vill." Kurt said.  
  
Bobby nodded slowly and the four left for lunch.  
  
  
  
Rogue was having an even worse time with the crowds then usual. Her breathing became harder and she flinched every time someone brushed with her clothing. Logic was trying to calm her. You're completely clothed; you can't hurt them. It said, but she wouldn't listen. Then the worst thing happened.  
  
Duncan Mathews was walking down the hall, but to Rogue's eyes it was a different  
  
Blonde football jock. Cody.  
  
She could see him clearly in her mind, and he still talked with her now and again in her mind. He blamed her, called her a freak, and she believed him. She never told anyone about this, nor would she, ever. Mathews left and the crowds slowly began to diminish. She breathed deeply and slowly made her way to the front doors. Outside, she focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself.  
  
  
  
"Hey, yo. Look at Rogue." Todd commented from the parking lot where he, Pietro and Lance were sitting. Fred had gone off on his fourth cafeteria run and wouldn't be back for a while.  
  
Pietro turned and Lance sat up from his comfortable spot on the hood.  
  
"Huh, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Lance said, pondering.  
  
"I'll go find out!" Pietro said, and as quick as he could while still seeming human, dash up towards Rogue. "Whoa. I think the speed guy has got a thing for the Rogue, yo." Todd commented.  
  
Lance looked after Pietro with an odd look on his face.  
  
  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue jumped at her name. Pietro stood beside her.  
  
"Oh, hey Pietro." Rogue said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'." Pietro just looked at her. "Alright, everything!"  
  
"Why don't you come eat with me and the guys?"  
  
"Ah dunno, last time I was with you guys, I almost got Lance hurt."  
  
Pietro shook his head. "No, cyke almost got Lance hurt, you saved him."  
  
"But if it wasn't for me-"  
  
"Then my life would be a whole lot less interesting." He grinned at her, and she made a little smile. "Alright, but just for a bit ya hear?"  
  
"Quite well, actually."  
  
Rogue just shook her head and let Pietro lead her over to the brotherhood jeep.  
  
Hey, yo!" Todd said.  
  
"Well now, this is a surprise visit, what brings you to us Rogue?" Lance said.  
  
"Ah was invited." Rogue said simply.  
  
Lance nodded. "Yeah we saw you over on the steps. You didn't look to hot, what's up?"  
  
Rogue sighed.  
  
"Ah just get these things whenever Ah'm in a crowded place, Ah can't breathe and Ah start to-" Rogue paused, looking at the faces around her. "Wait a second, why am ah tellin' you this?" "  
  
Like we know, yo." Todd said.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Maybe because you trust us more then you do the X-geeks." He guessed.  
  
Rogue just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It's weird and probably wrong, but your right, y'all are still a lot more comfortable to be around with then mah, uh, team mates."  
  
Pietro looked at her in shock, as did the other two.  
  
Finally Lance spoke. "Well, you know that if you ever want to hang out or something, we don't have much to do now that Mystique is gone." Rogue flinched at her mother's name, but the brunette boy's words comforted her.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said gratefully.  
  
"And remember," Pietro added. "My offer still stands."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Uh, no hard feelings but maybe you should go." Lance said, frowning over her head. Rogue turned to see Scott scowling at them from one of the lunch tables. "Yeah, ah think your right. Bye guys." The three said their good byes and watched as she left. Almost immediately Scott stood up and followed her. "Uh-oh, looks like Rogue's about to bear the wrath of Summers, yo." Lance and Pietro scowled at the boy as he passed them. "Missing a member Summers?" Lance sneered. "No I believe you lost her Alvers. That's an 'X' she wears on her uniform." Scott growled and then took off at a trot after Rogue. Pietro scowled at the place where Scott disappeared long after the boy had left.  
  
  
  
Rogue was sitting under a tree, reading. Or rather, she was sitting under a tree with an open book in her lap, but her mind was off somewhere else. Why had she trusted the brotherhood? They were supposed to be the enemy, she was supposed to despise and hate them, she was supposed to be a good little girl who did whatever some bald guy and a tight ass leader said.  
  
She sighed, so many rules. The brotherhood had rules too, but at least they had had some sign of freedom. Now that Mystique, her darling mother, had vanished there were probably no rules at all.  
  
Rogue was snapped back to reality as she heard someone come up to her. Scott. Rogue sighed; she didn't want to get into a fight with her fearless leader right now.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Whaddya want Scott?" Rogue sighed.  
  
Scott frowned. "I want to know what you were doing with the brotherhood and what you were talking about with them."  
  
"That's none of your business Scott!" Rogue said; suddenly mad.  
  
"It is so my business. One of my team mates is meeting with the enemy and I want to know if she's selling us out." Scott was blunt.  
  
Rogue leapt up. "You calling me a traitor?" She demanded furiously.  
  
"It would explain a few things now wouldn't it?" Scott sneered. "How do we know you didn't just come to our side to spy on us?"  
  
"How can you say that? Ah've been fighting by y'all sides, Ah've been fightin' them! The only reason ah came to the institute was for the professor to help me with mah powers, and he aint done nothin' for me!" With that Rogue turned and left. Scott watched her go. That was it then, tonight they would have to do it, no matter what the professor said. Tonight they would find out whose side their little Rogue was really on.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, there you have it! Chapter 2 ready and waiting to be reviewed! I know this chapter was a little short, but please, bear with me! Please review as I strive to hear every single one of your comments! I have to say that for the last six months I have never thought that my reviews to your stories meant anything, but now that I'm in the writer's position I know that we writers are fueled by reviews. Your reviews are the only thing that got this chapter done a day after the 1st chapter was put out, so please don't stop reviewing! Also, the week is starting and work has been really hard lately so there won't be a third chapter for a few days at least. I'm so sorry if I had a choice I would just sit here and write. Anyway; press the button in the corner now as I am going to shut up now. ~Rio~ 


	4. Real friends

No place to call home  
  
Chap. 3: Real friends  
  
A/N: Wow! You people are great! 39 reviews! YES! You've really inspired me to get the next chapter out soon. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy!  
  
~Rio~  
  
  
  
When Rogue got back to the institute after school, she found it empty.  
  
"Hello? Where are y'all?"  
  
She walked around the mansion. The den was empty, No one was in the danger room, or the kitchen, or the dorm rooms. "Ok this is just freaky."  
  
Finally she went into her room and found a note on her bed.  
  
"Rogue, went on mission. Be back soon. Scott." Rogue read out loud.  
  
She frowned, when had they all left? And why wasn't there time to inform her? She had seen everyone at lunch, but she didn't have any classes with her team mates after that. But why hadn't they told her? Xavier could have contacted her telepathically, or Jean for that matter.  
  
"This is all so weird." Rogue frowned. Eventually she went and did her homework to pass the time, after that was done she went downstairs and ate and then she went into the den and turned on the TV. After a while she found herself just flicking through the channels.  
  
"Over 200 channels and there aint a single show worth watchin'' Rogue checked her watch. 7:45pm. Now what was she supposed to do?  
  
"Ah guess ah should go work out for a bit so Logan won't be mad at me." She went to her room and changed into a tank top and sweats and then headed towards the workout room.  
  
  
  
"See I told you she wasn't a traitor."  
  
"Quiet Bobby, this doesn't prove anything." Scott frowned.  
  
"But, like, Scott. If she was going to, like, meet with the brotherhood this would be like the perfect time!"  
  
"No you guys, Scott is right. We need to keep this up for a while longer." Jean said.  
  
The rest of the X-men grumbled, or in Rahne's case growled, their complaints. Xavier had gone along with Scott's plan and put him in charge. He himself had left to attend a conference, taking Ororo with him. Wolverine had disappeared again, going off on some hunt for sabertooth or something like that.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"What is it Kitty?" Scott didn't take his eyes off the screen that showed Rogue working out in the indoor gym.  
  
"Scott, I think we should stop. This is, like, totally tearing everyone apart."  
  
Kitty looked pointedly at Kurt. When he had heard of Scott's suspicions, it had taken all of Evan's strength and Kitty's persuading to keep him from attacking Scott. Scott had told him that he had to do this, and that if he didn't they would have to suspect him as well. Kurt had come, but he had not said a word to anyone. He just sat in the corner; his back turned to them. Bobby hadn't been as violent, but he had voiced his objections as well. He also didn't talk, except to defend Rogue. Scott looked around at the rest of the group. Most of them were starting to show the same signs as the Iceman.  
  
Scott somehow blamed this on Rogue. She's been under-minding his command since she fist got there he was sure. She was turning them against him. He had to get them back.  
  
"Alright Kitty, you're right. Let's go now."  
  
Most of the group sighed. Bobby smiled. Kurt looked up at Scott with suspicion. Scott walked over and put a hand on Kurt's blue shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this to Rogue. I needed to make sure, for all of our safeties. Please forgive me Kurt." Kurt's face slowly changed. He didn't smile, but the hatred was gone from his golden eyes. Scott smiled and turned to face the whole group.  
  
"I think so that there are no misplaced feelings, we shouldn't tell Rogue what went on here tonight. We don't need her to think that we are not her friends."  
  
Slowly everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright let's 'go home' then."  
  
He opened the door of the metal room and everyone filed out. After everyone was gone, Scott took one last look at Rogue. He reached out to turn off the cameras, but then hesitated.  
  
"I will make you leave Rogue. If I know nothing else, I know this." And with that he left, the cameras still set on following Roue's every move.  
  
  
  
When Rogue had gotten changed and come downstairs, she found the whole gang just coming in the door. She rushed over to them.  
  
"Where were y'all?"  
  
Scott looked up. "Worried about us Rogue?" He smiled.  
  
The others laughed, though it seemed more then a bit forced.  
  
"Why didn't y'all tell me you were goin' on a mission?"  
  
"We couldn't risk it. The enemy has been watching you closer then ever and we needed to make sure they didn't know we were coming."  
  
"The enemy meaning who exactly?"  
  
"Well the brotherhood of course. That's why they've been talking to you all the time. They have tabs on you all day."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. That was why Pietro and Lance and the rest of them had been so nice. Social even. She couldn't believe they would do this to her. Rogue felt so hurt.  
  
"It's okay Rogue. We're here for you." Jean came over and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, making sure not to come anywhere near the Goth's skin. Rogue looked up.  
  
"What were ya doin' in mah head?" She demanded crossly. Jean just smiled sympathetically.  
  
Rogue shook her hand off and noticed that Jean seemed relieved to be away from her poisonous skin. Rogue scowled viciously at the group, but there were tears in her green eyes.  
  
Dammit, twice in one day.  
  
She whirled quickly and stormed to her room. She slammed the door hard enough to make Kitty wince downstairs. Scott turned to face the others.  
  
"She just needs time. She'll see it sooner or later."  
  
Most of them nodded, but Kurt scowled. He muttered something in German that didn't sound very complimentary and then bamfed away. Scott frowned. The blue boy had been becoming a problem. He needed to break the bond between Kurt and his sister, but how? Suddenly it hit him and he smiled broadly. He just had to do a few things and everything would be set.  
  
  
  
As soon as Rogue got into her room she started to pace in anger. Her anger was directed at all of them. How dare they! How dare Scott and Jean hurt her like this! How dare Pietro and Lance, Todd and Freddie… She almost sobbed. She couldn't blame them for wanting to hurt her. She had abandoned them. Hurt them and broken their trust. She looked in the mirror and saw what they must have seen in her every day.  
  
Traitor.  
  
"No, Ah had mah reasons for leaving. Ah had to leave, Ah had to learn how to control mah powers."  
  
Of course, but what had the professor done for her? Nothing. Not a fucking thing. All he had done was slap an expensive pair of gloves on her hands and trained her to become one of his little soldiers. Rogue slammed her gloved hand down on her dresser. The scene with Jean played back to her.  
  
She saw the redhead's pity, and she saw her fear. She fears me, they all do. I'm a threat. A freak. She made her way to her bed and collapsed. She heard a bamf and she could faintly smell brimstone. Rogue didn't care anymore; she was too tired to care. She just lay there, looking at nothing. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Kurt's golden eyes were looking at her in sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue." He said.  
  
Rogue sat up and looked at him. "Isn't everybody." She muttered.  
  
Kurt looked at her for a while, not saying anything. Then suddenly he came forward and wrapped his arms around his sister in a hug. Rogue stiffened at first and she almost threw him off. What did he think he was doing? She was dangerous! Everybody knew that! But then she realized that was exactly what he was trying to tell her. That he trusted her and wasn't afraid of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her blue fuzzy brother. After a while she pulled back and looked at him. "Thank you."  
  
Kurt grinned. "Anytime swiester."  
  
Rogue made a little smile. "Alright furrball, enough of this mushy stuff, go pester someone else for a while."  
  
Kurt smiled and after he had said goodbye, bamfed away. Rogue sighed and shook her head. She still had a lot of feelings to sort out and decided that a walk would do her good.  
  
  
  
Rogue put on a dark trench coat and pulled on her tall black boots. She made her way outside and walked towards the small woods beside the institute. She needed to get away from everything. She still had trouble quenching her feelings about the brotherhood. She had betrayed them, fought them, hell! She had even absorbed their powers, their memories. She had of course locked them all away with the rest. She had developed an extremely strong mind, she had had to, else she would have gone mad from all the people talking to her. Rogue was brought from her musings as she noticed that someone had apparently been here recently, as there was a trail going through the brush. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed the sloppy trail. She found herself at the side of the mansion, but she saw a metal door that she hadn't seen before. Of course she had never had a reason to explore back here. If the Professor thought that they needed to know anything, he would tell them. Rogue suddenly realized how unbelievable that sounded. Basically, Xavier told them everything that they were to do and think. Rogue shook her head. Now wasn't the time to sort out that problem. She studied the door and found it slightly ajar. Suddenly she knew how countless horror movie people felt. She knew that she should just leave, but she had to know what was in there. Pushing logic aside, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She found herself in a fair sized room made of metal. There were many things strewn about the room. Chairs, some food. What really captured her attention was a large dashboard with buttons on it. Above it were a series of surveillance cameras. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the screens; the same one Scott had sat in mere hours ago. She knew quite a bit about computers and other electronics so it wasn't very hard to figure out. What she saw however was much more confusing. She saw… herself! The videotapes of the security cameras in the mansion, she decided. What was disturbing however was that it seemed to follow her, someone had been watching her, and that was truly disturbing. She frowned and looked around the room, looking for anything that might have lad her to anyone. Nothing. Then she spotted it. There was a security camera in this room as well! She moved back to the dashboard and brought up the room's video for the same times that the cameras had been following her. She paled at what she saw. They were all there. Her teammates had been spying on her! She couldn't hear what they were saying. But she saw all of them frowning at the screen. Bobby stepped forward and was snapping something while pointing at the screen. She started typing and eventually she found the sound. She only caught the end of her 'friend's' rant.  
  
"A traitor!" The speaker crackled out. She saw on the screen that many were nodding their agreement. Rogue put a trembling hand on the keyboard and froze the video.  
  
She could see it all. Scott was frowning at the screen of her watching TV. Bobby was pointing at her. 'Traitor' he had called her.  
  
She saw Kitty's sad expression, and Kurt's scowling one. Kurt. Bobby. Kitty. All three of people she had thought she could trust. She turned off the tape with un-feeling hands. She sat there for a long time, just staring at the blank screen. Finally she looked down at her watch.  
  
1:23 am.  
  
She then found her way slowly out of the room. She closed the door behind her and slowly trudged her way to the mansion. She came inside and was greeted by the entire team in their battle gear. Scott and Jean were apparently briefing them. They all turned as one when she came in.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty nearly shouted. "Where were you? We were, like, just coming out to find you!"  
  
Rogue looked at her once friend with only one emotion in her eyes. Hurt. Kitty stopped talking and just looked at her.  
  
"Rogue? What's wrong?" Scott said, his voice full of worry.  
  
She looked blankly at them. Finally she spoke. "How could you?"  
  
"How could we what Rogue? What did we-" Evan stopped suddenly and his eyes widened. "You found out about the cameras?"  
  
He couldn't have said a worse thing right then. Rogue didn't cry. She didn't flinch at seeing her friends admit to spying on her or thinking her a traitor. But what did happen couldn't have had a stronger effect on them. She looked at them, and she didn't see friends, or companions. She didn't even see them as students or Xmen. She saw enemies. She didn't show an emotion with her next words.  
  
"Ah'm leaving and Ah'm not coming back."  
  
With that she turned and left.  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? No BoM in this chapter(. But there was lots of Slimy Scott and a bit of anti-Xavier too. At a certain some one's request Bobby is a good guy (not that I could ever make our sweet iceman evil~_~). Don't worry, everything will clear up soon and Rogue is gonna be hella pissed at a certain scooter! Lot's o BoM/Rogue bonding and Rietro in the next chap. Now you all know the drill! Click the little button in the corner already! ~Rio~ 


	5. Lost (or, memories cookies can bring)

No place to call home  
  
Chapter 4: Lost (Or, memories that cookies can bring)  
  
A/N: YES!!! Chapter 4 up and running and I have yet to miss a due date or have writer's block! Score two points! You people have continued to review! Score ten points!!! I luvd every single one of your reviews! I send out a HUGE thank you to every single one of you! U r my muses! I have nothing else to keep me going then your wonderful inspiration!!!  
  
Rogue walked slowly and surely to her room. She moved to her closet and brought out a large black duffel bag. She opened it up. It had never been unpacked. She looked over the contents.  
  
Three dark long sleeved shirts, three pairs of dark pants, long leather gloves, a week's worth of food. She checked off the items. She went beside her bed and brought out another one of the contents of the bag. With a flick of her wrist the switchblade snapped open. She looked at it for a second.  
  
It had been a gift, a gift from her mother.  
  
Rogue shook her head as she felt un-needed emotions rising in her. She flipped her mattress over and made a wide rip, making sure not to hit the springs. She stuffed her hand into the fluff and searched around until her hand closed over a large wad of something. Rogue pulled it out to reveal over five hundred dollars. She nodded her satisfaction at her old stash and stuffed it into the black bag.  
  
She grabbed her Duffel bag and started towards the door, only to hear voices coming upstairs.  
  
Scott. With Kitty and a few others by the sounds. There was no way she could go past them, and she had a feeling Scott wasn't going to let her leave.  
  
Changing direction quickly, Rogue grabbed her bed and dragged it to the door. Well, she mused; at least Xavier's training was good for something. After she had blocked the door, she ran to the other side of the room and opened the window. She couldn't count how many times she had climbed out this window to sneak away for a few hours after curfew. She threw her bag to the ground, and proceeded to climb out the window, her back to her room. She heard a familiar bamf just as she had climbed into the tree and was nimbly climbing down. She didn't look up at her window; she couldn't look at him again, not after he had betrayed her like that. She reached the ground and grabbed her bag, making a sprint for the wall; she was almost away when she heard Kurt's voice.  
  
"Good bye, mien sviester."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes for a second but didn't stop; it hurt too much. She made her way to the wall and climbed over. She jumped down the other side and ran towards town. She ran onto the road and was almost hit by a truck, which swerved out of the way just in time as the driver shouted curses. Rogue didn't care though; she just kept on running.  
  
  
  
Logan slowly puffed his cigar as he made his way back to the mansion. He had gone back up to Canada, again. He didn't know why he continued to go there. The place was cursed he swore. Logan was brought out of his musings as a crazy punk ran out onto the road.  
  
"Fuck!" Logan exclaimed as he swerved to avoid hitting the girl. "Stupid fucking kid, trying to get killed I swear!"  
  
Logan yelled. After he had the car under control he continued on his way, muttering the whole time,  
  
"Crazy kid."  
  
  
  
When Logan got home he found quite a shock awaiting him. Inside almost the entire team was in the front room. Scott was talking quietly with Jean, looking very serious. What else is new? Logan grunted silently. The kid was such a tight ass. Evan and Kurt were trying to comfort a crying kitty, but the two boys looked almost close to tears themselves. In fact, Logan was quite sure that the fur on the elf's face was quite damp. Jubilee and Rahne were likewise calming a clearly emotional Bobby, and by the amount of frozen objects there were around, Logan was pretty sure that it wasn't working all that well. Jamie was sitting on the couch between Sam and Amara. Roberto was pacing nervously.  
  
"Okay. What did I miss?" Logan said gruffly. Everyone looked up at wolverine. They were all shocked, and in Scott's case, a little unhappy at the sudden arrival of Wolverine. Before Scott could open his mouth though, Logan found himself rammed into by Kitty, who wrapped her arms around his chest and bawled into his shirt. Logan uncomfortably patted the girl on the back. Where was Storm? This was her dominion. He didn't know how to comfort the girl. "What happened?" He asked again.  
  
"Well, she found out that-" Scott started, but was interrupted by Kitty.  
  
"She's gone!" The freshmen wailed. "She took her stuff and left. We tried to stop her! We didn't want her to go! But she found out that we had been spying on her and she just- Oh why did she leave?"  
  
"Who are you talk-?" Logan stopped as understanding hit him. "Rogue. She ran away."  
  
Kitty nodded and continued to cry. Logan frowned for a second. The professor and Ro were at some thing in Washington, he remembered. Well then that was that, he may not be the most comforting soul, but these kids needed to be leaded. He looked up at the group.  
  
"Alright. Amara. Jubilee. You two take kitty up to your room and calm her down."  
  
The girls nodded and pried Kitty away from Logan, consoling her and leading her upstairs. Logan looked at Scott.  
  
"Did Rogue do any damage?"  
  
"Just a bit in her and Kitty's room."  
  
Logan nodded. "That's what I guessed. Jean, you and Roberto go take care of the room."  
  
Roberto left, but Logan noticed with a frown that Jean glanced at Scott, who nodded his approval. Logan growled in his chest.  
  
"The rest of you come sit down and tell me what happened."  
  
He led them to the den and they all sat down.  
  
"Alright, lately we have been noticing Rogue around the brotherhood a lot, talking in private and the such, and I thought it was a bit suspicious so I came up to her and asked her why she was with them so much." Scott said smoothly. "Well she nearly bit my head off, saying it was none of our business and that sort of thing. Then she stormed off. Well I talked with the professor and he said it would be a good idea to keep an eye on Rogue for a while, so we went down to the surveillance room, which we didn't even knew existed," "There's a reason for that." Logan muttered but Scott just continued.  
  
"And had the cameras set to follow Rogue around. Well we all went there and watched for a while, but everything was normal. But it isn't easy to know that you have to spy on your own friend,"  
  
Logan couldn't help but notice the small emphasis on friend.  
  
"So we only stayed for a while. But of course we could never tell Rogue about this, but we knew she was innocent too. And we didn't want her to be hurt by thinking the brotherhood cared for her; so we told her that the brotherhood had been keeping watch on her at her mother's orders," Logan's hands clenched. "And after that she went for a walk. She found the surveillance room and saw the tapes, of course there is also a camera in the surveillance room so she saw that we were watching her, she could also probably hear us too."  
  
Logan looked at the visored boy long and hard. It sounded like Scott had done a good job of being a leader. Perfect in fact. And that was exactly why Logan didn't believe it.  
  
But he had other things to take care of. Logan started to fill in the blanks  
  
"Alright, so after that, Rogue came home, one of you admitted it," Evan looked up briefly and his face became flushed. Logan nodded and continued.  
  
"Rogue got really mad and went upstairs. Shoved a bunch of stuff against the door?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"And then took off."  
  
The group all nodded.  
  
"I tried to stop her, but I got there too late." Kurt said quietly. The boy was really taking this hard. His eyes were lifeless, his tail drooped, and he was sitting on the couch like it would take the end of the world for him to get up again.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked. Logan shook his head. "I don't know. I think we should just wait until Charles gets back, ask him what to do. That way he can use cerebro to find her as well." The group nodded slowly and Logan sent them off. He couldn't help but notice that Kurt's tail dragged behind him and that one of the throw pillows on the couch was now solid ice.  
  
"Charles you better get back soon, I can't do this for long."  
  
With that Logan left the room.  
  
Rogue ran and ran until she was sure that they weren't chasing her. She looked around her. She was in a crummier part of town.  
  
And she felt like she fitted in perfectly.  
  
Sighing, she walked down the street. The first thing she had to worry about was housing. She went into the first apartment building she could find. It looked half-decent and she received a room and paid the first week's rent easily. It was a low-end apartment. One bedroom with a stained mattress, a small kitchen area and a bathroom. Rogue shrugged. She wasn't picky. She ate some of her food and went to bed. Tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life.  
  
  
  
Pietro woke the next morning to someone slamming pots in the kitchen. He winced at the sound and got up reluctantly. Slipping a pair of black jeans on and a gray long sleeve he went downstairs. He could see Lance and Todd coming out of their rooms in the same state so he had no suspicions as to who was in the kitchen.  
  
"What in hell are you making that racket for?" Lance bellowed.  
  
The three came into the kitchen to find Fred. Baking. And crying while he was doing it. Pietro watched in shock as the large boy continued to bawl while stirring a bowl of batter under his arm.  
  
"What's wrong, yo?" Todd queried, hopping over to Fred. Lance and Pietro voiced similar questions. Freddie snuffled and put down the bowl.  
  
"Well, I wanted some cookies," He started sadly. "But then I knew that we were out so I got thinking and I got out the recipe book." He pointed at the old yellowed book on the counter.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen anyone use that thing since, oh." Lance finished lamely, suddenly understanding. Fred nodded.  
  
"I found the page for peanut butter cookies. They were he ones, the ones Rogue used to make with me."  
  
The boy started bawling all over again. Pietro winced. They had kept it under wraps, but Rogue had been there for all of them. He moved over to the old cookbook and found it opened to the recipe. It was covered in her handwriting, suggestions, corrections, and the random doodle from when she got bored. He could remember the laughter that had come from this kitchen when the girl had been teaching Freddie to cook. True it had been mostly Freddie laughing, but he knew Rogue loved it too. With those memories came others, all as painful as the last. Rogue staying up late with Todd watching movies, talking with Lance in the den, playing pranks with him during school. That was the real Rogue. He wasn't sure about the others, but it had hurt even more when he saw that with the Xmen, Rogue had lost her old spark. She had let her mask, for that's what the Goth part was, take control and had shut herself away from the world. He felt tears in his eyes. Gods he missed her so much. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he looked at the grave Lance in front of him. Lance stared long and hard into Pietro's tear filled ice blue eyes until he started to squirm. Finally he spoke the words that Pietro had wanted to hear forever.  
  
"Lets go, we have a member of our family to bring home."  
  
  
  
Rogue woke up early the next morning; she stumbled out of her bed and moved into the bathroom. After she had cleaned herself up she went to her bag and grabbed something to eat. Half way through a granola bad she froze. Something wasn't right. She backtracked out of her bedroom and into the front hall. The door was ajar and the lock had been ripped off. She had been robbed. The money! Her mind yelled at her. She ran back to the bag and searched through it. No money.  
  
"No, no no no no no!" She cried in frustration as she tore through the contents of her bag. Her switchblade was missing too.  
  
"Oh gods." Rogue sunk down onto her bed. "Now what am Ah going to do?"  
  
She checked the clock. 7:26. Moving out of habit, she grabbed her duffel bag and left. She wouldn't leave anything behind. She told the landlady about it but the woman had just shrugged.  
  
"Happens." Was all she had said.  
  
Rogue felt like tearing her head from her shoulders and smashing it with a baseball bat. Now she was walking down the street, wondering what she was going to do. She found herself wandering farther and farther into the slums.  
  
"What's a matter darlin'" A rough looking man asked with a grin. "Run away from home have ya? Need a place to stay?"  
  
Rogue looked with shock at the man in front of her. How had he known? As if he read her thoughts the man answered,  
  
"You're to clean to have been here for long, not to mention that's quite the bag you're carrying."  
  
He pointed out. Rogue shook her head. Now that she thought about it, it was extremely obvious.  
  
"Now then, do ya need a place to stay?" The man asked again.  
  
"Ah don't have any money." Rogue admitted. The man frowned for a second but then he smiled.  
  
"Well there is another way ya could pay your rent." He grinned.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in fright. "No. Ah won't do that." She shook her head. The man frowned in anger. Rogue was terrified that he might attack her. "Ah have a dangerous skin condition." She said lamely. The man grinned.  
  
"Oh if that's 'sall. No one has to touch ya." Rogue's eyes were that of a trapped animal. And she had been snared.  
  
"Now then, come with me darlin'. You need a change of clothes." The man wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist and led her down the road.  
  
Oh god. What am ah gonna do. Somebody please save me!  
  
  
  
At lunch that day, Lance and the others confronted the Xmen. Pietro noticed that Rogue was currently missing from the group.  
  
"What do you want Alvers?" Scott snarled.  
  
"We," Lance gestured to the entire group. "Want our team mate back Summers. She belongs with her family. Now let her come with us." Lance had expected anger, violence, but the look on Scott's face was complete confusion.  
  
"You mean Rogue?" Lance wondered if it was some kind of trick, but he nodded anyway.  
  
"She left last night. We thought she had run to you guys."  
  
Lance was about to call Scott a liar but Pietro grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"Wait Lance. Look."  
  
Pietro pointed at the rest of the Xmen. Kitty was pale and looked like she would break down at any second. Kurt looked like a zombie. Just sitting there staring at his food. Evan looked like he would fall asleep standing and Lance guessed that he hadn't slept at all last night. The others were in similar shape. Lance turned back to Scott, this time he was really pissed.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He snarled.  
  
Scott shrugged. "She had a problem with our security protocols."  
  
Lance knew he wouldn't get anything else from Summers. He turned and left, the others following him closely. After they had gone a ways from the school and Xmen, he turned to them. "  
  
We have to find her." He said.  
  
"Ofcoursewedo!!!" Pietro burst out. Extremely scary thoughts began to filter through his head. "Weleaverightnowandwesearcheverypartoftownuntilwefindher!"  
  
After Lance had figured out what the white-haired boy had said, he nodded.  
  
"Alright we'll go after school."  
  
"No!" Pietro nearly yelled. "Bythenshecouldhavebeenmurderedorrobbedor, orotherthings!"  
  
Lance looked at Pietro in shock. The speed demon hadn't stopped moving and his eyes were terrified and darted every way. But the boy's frantic rant had put images in all of their heads.  
  
"Rogue needs us." Lance said quietly. "Alright, we go now."  
  
Fred and Todd voiced their approval.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The brotherhood turned to find Bobby spying on them.  
  
"Bobby, what are you-?"  
  
"We want to help you find Rogue."  
  
Lance looked at the boy. "We?" He asked. As if on queue; Kurt bamfed beside the iceman. A moment later Kitty phased through a wall to join them.  
  
"You're serious? Summers will punish you all if he finds out."  
  
They all nodded that they understood.  
  
"Alright. We each take a part of town, Bobby and Todd I want you to-"  
  
Lance started to organize their group. They would find Rogue if it killed them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? More Rietro! I know! I know! I need to build it up but believe me, there will be TONS of Rietro once we get the actual plot smoothed out and over with. LOL. The 5th chapter is already on its way (Don't you love Sundays?) and after that, well we'll just have to see how many reviews I get now won't we *wink* LOL, just kidding. But please do review!!! I read every single one of your reviews at least once a day ( Oh, and please, I beg you, read the Rietro fanfics by my fellow author BAZZER, as her fanfics are the best!!! Special thanks to BAZZER for giving me so much support!!! Thankyouthankyou (UPDATE!) Thankyouthankyou!!!LOL. Also read the fanfic by linkin-spike (keep going! Doing great! RIETRO!) And the fanfics by Lotus Blossum (I bow to your Rogue/lance greatness! Now update!), as they are also some of the best writing I've ever read! RIETRO 4ever! ~Rio~  
  
P.S.: I am a total spaz today, so please bear with me if the notes are random and with too much emotion. NOW REVIEW! LOL!! Oops, there I go again (. 


	6. Found (or, Rietro in its finest hour)

No place to call home  
  
Chap. 4: Found (or, Rietro in its finest hour!)  
  
A/N: Alright, I had a person asking why Evan, Kitty, and Kurt would go along with Scott's plan. Alright well, I'm not sure if I made this clear, but when Kurt tried to stand up to Scott, he threatened the poor elf boy *Holds Kurt* And the reason Scott did this… HES EVIL AND I HATE HIM! Sorry, but I've always hated Scott, maybe it was because I used to watch the old X- men show, where he used to Diss Gambit all the time and was even more of a tight ass then he is in EVO! As for the Prof. Bein' evil, you try reading Neva's fanfics and not come out hating the bastard! (No seriously, read them, they're awesome. That is after you're done reading this-.-). Please continue to review as I luv your comments!  
  
~Rio~  
  
  
  
Rogue felt like crying as she emerged from a rowdy bar. She had been 'working' for the man who had found her, Daryl, for three days. Her belongings had been taken from her and she had been eating whatever was left on the tables, which was mostly alcohol. She was already unbearably thin and weak. Rogue didn't walk far. Her 'housing' was three buildings away from the bar. She walked inside past the guard and into a large room. On either side there were mattresses on the floor. This was where she lived, along with nineteen other women who were in Daryl's employment. Rogue was lucky. Because of her mutation the men could never touch her skin and usually laid off her a bit, but some of the other women. Rogue shook her head and went into the shared bathroom. Once there she looked at herself in the grimy full body mirror. She was wearing a dirty sleeveless top that was body tight and pink. It did very little to cover her. She was also in a thigh cut pair of black leather shorts, also skin-tight. Under the shorts she wore skin colored pantyhose that only she knew were there, and pink high heels. There was a similar material covering her upper body up to her neck. And she wore long black gloves. She was a total prostitute. Although not really, technically she was a waitress in a crummy part of town who was friendly with the customers. And if those customers slipped her money, well it was just a tip, although all 'tips' went to Daryl. Rogue shuddered. This was a nightmare. She heard the door slam and Daryl called her out.  
  
"Oh please let me wake up soon."  
  
  
  
It had been five days since Rogue had gone missing, and the group had been searching every day. The brotherhood hadn't been to a single class, and Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby skipped whenever they could without being caught.  
  
Pietro had circled the city ten times that day and still there was no sign of his Rogue. Wait a second, his Rogue?  
  
"Oh gods." Pietro stopped dead. "I'm in love with her."  
  
He came to the realization as if it had slapped him in the face. Oh great timing idiot. You finally realize you found the girl of your dreams, and she disappears! Life is a kick aint it?  
  
"Shut up." Pietro snarled angrily at himself. "I will find Rogue. I Lo-"  
  
Oh no, something in his head shouted. He had already said it once; he was not going to say it again. That word was cursed. Shaking his head, he continued running at top speed. Another part of his mutation was that he could see everything at the same time, he didn't have to focus on one thing to see it clearly. He stopped for a second and looked around. What a dump He thought. Despite his own warnings, Pietro found himself pondering the 'L' word. He leaned against a building. Did he love Rogue? Or was it just attraction. Pietro almost grinned. Gothic can absorb people's life force; kicks anyone's butt who came anywhere near her. Tried to kill him. Oh yeah, it was definitely just an attraction.  
  
"Hey you! Shoo!"  
  
Pietro turned to see an extremely fat woman glaring at him from the building's doorway.  
  
"You'll scare away my customers, you damned thief!"  
  
Pietro stepped back. The building he had been resting on was an apartment building.  
  
"Oh, uh sor- Hey wait! Thief?!" Pietro bristled with anger. "I am not a petty thief you old hag!"  
  
With that he turned and started to stalk away. The woman snorted.  
  
"Young people, got no respect for their elders. You're worse then that little whore I gave to Daryl."  
  
Pietro stopped. Whirling around quickly, he ran back to the woman at full speed.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The woman just stared at him in shock and Pietro realized that he had used his powers.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"You're a damned mutie!" The woman looked at him in horror.  
  
Pietro was ready to bolt, but he stopped. A slow grin came to him, a very evil grin.  
  
"That's right, woman. I'm a mutant! I could rip you to pieces with my bare hands if I wanted to."  
  
The woman looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"Now then, get your smelly human hide back inside and tell me everything about that girl you mentioned or I'll hunt you for sport!"  
  
Pietro cringed inwardly, he most definitely was not helping human's hate for mutants, but he had to know what happened to Rogue. The woman trembled uncontrollably but did as he said. Once they were inside, he told her to sit down and tell him everything.  
  
"Well, aint much ta tell. Ya see I run this hear apartment place, but it aint enough now and again, so I got into this deal with this guy Daryl. What happens is, every time I get in a girl who aint completely ugly, I tag 'er. Then Daryl sends someone in to rob the girl and then I kick 'em out. Then Daryl comes to their rescue and tells 'em he will board them if they work for 'im. Stupid bitches fall for it too!"  
  
Pietro looked at her in horror. And she thought I was a monster! This poor excuse for a human had tricked and sold women like property for her own gain!  
  
"Wh-What did the last girl look like?"  
  
Pietro almost prayed that it wasn't Rogue, but his hopes were dashed.  
  
"She was thin, wore lots a' dark makeup, and she had white streaks in her hair. The rest of it was a dark reddish brown. Now then, I said all I know. Please let me go."  
  
Pietro frowned at the woman. He should kill her right there and then! But that stupid conscious thing piped up. Damn that thing.  
  
"I'm going to let you go, but you are going to leave town the moment I leave. Go dirty some other town with your filth."  
  
The woman nodded numbly and Pietro left after he had the woman give me directions to the place where this Daryl let the women 'work'. Pietro shuddered. He had convinced himself over the days that something terrible had happened to Rogue. Lance had told him he was paranoid. Pietro found himself wishing that Lance had been right. Moving even quicker then usual, Pietro ran to find his friends, no matter how much he wanted to go and rescue Rogue right then, somehow he knew he needed help first.  
  
  
  
Rogue winced as she touched up her make up to hide the bruise Daryl had laid on her face. She sighed, deciding that it didn't really matter anyway. She left the bathroom and went into the bar. She cleared a table that had a few drinks on it. She shot one down quickly, not caring what it was. After the first she took a second, but she couldn't drink the third. She brought the glasses to the bar and dumped out the leftover contents. One of the women behind the bar, Mandy, smiled weakly at her. Rogue walked over.  
  
"You have a round to deliver, and guess who it is?" Mandy said with sympathy.  
  
Rogue stiffened and turned. There in the corner was one of the veterans of the bar, Mul.  
  
He had been one of the worst of the customers from the first day Rogue got there, and he had an eye for her. Two hands as well. Rogue shivered but knew that she had to bring the man his drink. She grabbed the glass and walked over to Mul's table.  
  
"Here you go." She said quickly, turning and trying to retreat.  
  
But as usual, Mul caught her arm. Now she knew she was trapped. It could only get worse.  
  
  
  
Pietro found the bar with no problem. He entered with Lance, Evan (who had also started to search for Rogue with them), and Kurt. Bobby and Kitty were too young looking to pass for 21, and they were unable to find Todd and Fred. They walked in and easily blended in. They had changed clothes so as to fit in better. Lance had just picked out some of his more scruffy looking clothes and Kurt had simply pushed some buttons on his image thingy. Evan wore a stained white tank top, and black jeans under a black Jean jacket. Pietro had a black long sleeve on over ripped jeans. He wore a dark trench coat over all of it. He considered himself disgustingly out of style. They scanned the place for Rogue. There were three women behind the bar, four serving drinks, and seven who were being used by the customers. They all looked terrible. The women were way too thin and most bore the marks of beatings. One in particular…  
  
"Oh gods." Pietro breathed in horror. Kurt and Lance turned and scanned to where Pietro was staring. There in a corner, there was a girl. She was dressed in a pink plastic top (if you could call it that) and black leather shorts and gloves. Pietro continued to stare in horror. She was wraith- like; her skin so pale it seemed transparent. Her eyes were dark and dull her hair dirty. She bore the mark of many beatings. The only thing that could have possibly resembled the girl he knew and lo-, well he would think about that part later, but the girl he knew were the streaks of dull white hair that hung in her eyes. It was then that Pietro focused on the man Rogue was serving. Suddenly the man grabbed Rogue by the arm and pulled her closer to him. Pietro tensed, about to leap on the man and murder him savagely for touching Rogue, he could see Evan doing the same, and Kurt seemed to be foaming at the mouth slightly. Only Lance kept his head, although it was extremely hard to not run over there and rip the man's vital organs out.  
  
"Hold." He hissed. "We have to wait for a second."  
  
He was indeed right. Half a dozen burly men who were apparently the guards, could be seen everywhere. Quickly he pulled the guys together.  
  
"Alright. We're gonna have to expose ourselves here. I'll shake things up. Then Evan and I will take care of the guards. Kurt, you and Pietro get Rogue."  
  
They all nodded, and not a moment too soon,  
  
For at that time they heard a cry of pain come from Rogue.  
  
  
  
"Now then darlin', I've been thinkin' 'bout ya all day and I think I've been pretty patient."  
  
Mul pulled her to him and she stumbled. He pulled her up and grabbed one of her legs. He stroked her calf muscle tenderly, then went behind her knee. Rogue tried to get away but she was weak from lack of food and Mul was too strong. Mul then lifted his one hand (the other was holding her arm), and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
He's going to kiss me!  
  
Rogue's mind became frantic and she did the first thing that came to her, she twisted in the strong man's grip and with all her strength bit down onto the hand that held her arm. Mul brought his hand back with a shout and held it gingerly. He let go of her waist and brought his hand down hard across her face.  
  
"Bitch!" he nearly screamed.  
  
Rogue cried in pain as she fell to the floor. Rogue rose to her hands and knees, sobbing. Mul grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.  
  
"You little slut! You're going to be punished for actin' up like that, now be a good little whore and come 'ere!"  
  
He pulled poor Rogue by her hair, making her scream. He brought his other hand up to hit the girl, but his wrist was caught in a strong hand. Mul whirled around, tossing Rogue roughly aside.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you-?"  
  
He didn't finish as a teenage boy with white hair suddenly knocked him down.  
  
Then a boy with blue hair grabbed him and started to do a more thorough job of kicking him into a pulp. The guards started to charge the two, but were suddenly knocked off their feet by a huge tremor. A few of the guards saw Lance concentrating and shouted, getting up and running at him. They were all easily pinned to the wall by Evan. Lance then left his powers and just started brawling. He kicked one of the fallen guards in the head, then wailed on another one with his fists. Evan covered him, pinning anyone who got too close to the fury-filled avalanche to the walls.  
  
  
  
Pietro ran to Rogue's side the moment Kurt had grabbed the man out of the way. She was on her knees, sobbing. He knelt beside her and touched her arm lightly. Rogue flinched for a moment and then looked up at him. Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Pietro." She breathed. "Oh gods, Pietro!"  
  
She leapt into his arms and clutched him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. Pietro wrapped his arms around her and held her sobbing form. He picked her up and was extremely alarmed as to how light she was. But that didn't matter now, he had Rogue, and he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? Did the subtitle earn its name? I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit dark, but I'm in a pretty dark mood myself. Plus we need to attempt at some form of plot. I'm seriously pissed right now. I re-wrote this chap a bit and wrote an extremely long next chapter (It was double all of the others .), on my brother's computer because I couldn't use this one. And then after I had finished it, I saved it and brought it over to my computer, and it DELETED IT! I LOST A WHOLE CHAPTER TO TECHNOLOGY! Goddamn you Bill gates! Everything that goes wrong with computers is your fault! My poor chapter *whimper* it was soooo good. I'm off to try to re-write what I can remember of it. It should be out by tomorrow though, because I remember most of it! REVIEW! I need your pity! The computers r against us! They are trying to kill Rietro! WE MUST UNITE TO SAVE PIETRO'S HOT ASS! *Cough* sorry, it's just a wee bit late, considering I had to re-write half a chapter because, well you know why *grumble, grumble, grumble* ~Rio~ 


	7. Tears of grief, pain and joy

No place to call home  
  
Chap. 6: Tears of grief, pain and joy  
  
A/N: Well like I said, I had an awesome 6th chapter made out, but the computer loved it so much it gobbled it up for its own and refuses to share (in other words, the chapter got deleted *sigh*). But I refuse to let Bill Gates control me and I will fight it by writing an even BETTER chapter then the last one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that Microsoft!!! Now all I have to do is save after…each…word…this…could…take…a…while…Oh screw it! I'm just gonna wing it! Like a good writer should! And unlike some people *coughcoughlotusblossumcoughBAZZERcoughcough* I actually am loyal to my fans and revolve my world around updating! LOL just kidding. Anywho, read on for lots of Rietro goodness! Luvs 4 y'all! ~Rio~  
  
  
  
Rogue reeled from the first blow and fell to the ground. She lay there gasping with the pain. She could taste blood in her mouth and her jaw felt like it was on fire. Then she felt tremendous pain as Mul roughly dragged to her knees by her hair. Rogue screamed in pain.. She waited for the blow that would knock her into unconsciousness. She could imagine what would happen next, it had happened before. She wanted to cry, but found herself numb.  
  
I'm going to die. She thought in terror. She was going to be beaten to death in that filthy bar.  
  
But instead of being knocked out, she found herself thrown to the ground. Her skin burned and bled as she skidded across the rough cement floor. She knew she had lodged more then a few shards of glass into her skin. She used all of her strength to push her abused body onto her knees. Why was she even trying to save herself? There was no hope. She sat there, her head was bowed and she knelt there, trembling in fear and pain alike. She waited, and she waited. She could hear all kinds of noises erupting around her. Yells, screams, but she didn't notice them. She just waited, trembling, for the pain.  
  
And then a hand touched her gloved arm. She flinched. This is it. She thought.  
  
But the hand on her shoulder did not hurt her, it did not move to hit her, it just stayed there. The hand was soft and clean, the touch gentle and caring. Slowly, Rogue lifted her head. She looked into a pair of ice blue eyes that were filled with worry.  
  
A boy crouched beside her, his hand still on her arm. He had white hair that seamed to gleam silver, his face was serious and pale, and his eyes held hers. Those eyes, they brought memories flooding into her confused mind.  
  
Home…Safe…Family…her family. Lance Fred, Todd, and… "Pietro." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly she felt so many emotions flooding over her.  
  
He was there. He was there to save her. To bring her home.  
  
"Oh Pietro." She cried as she leapt into his arms and felt him hold her. She clutched onto him and buried her face into his chest. And then she cried. She cried all the tears of her grief of being lost, the pain of being abused, and the pure joy of being found.  
  
She felt herself being picked up in his arms and she clutched her arms around his neck as he cradled her. It was then that she felt the tremor. It was familiar. Avalanche. Lance. She looked up and spotted him beating on the burly guards. One came up behind him and Rogue was sure he'd be overtaken, but suddenly a barrage of well-aimed spikes sent three of the guards flying into the walls, pinned. Rogue looked over to find Evan standing on the bar, spikes flying from his forearms as he covered Lance, as well as Pietro and herself, from harm. But some of his shots seemed to go way off target towards the corner of the bar close to where Mul had been. And then she saw Kurt. Or at least she thought she saw Kurt. This one was older and was wearing rough clothes and was currently wailing on Mul with his fists with such force that Rogue wasn't sure that the man was breathing. And at that moment, she didn't really care. When Pietro had carried her to the doorway, she heard him shout something to the others. They turned and made their way easily to where the two waited. Kurt teleported after kicking Mul one more time in the ribs, Lance focused on the ground and knocked people down to make a clear path to the door. Evan pinned up the few that didn't fall and followed Lance. When they were all there, they turned and ran from the bar, running to Lance's jeep. They had come to save her. They cared for her. Rogue thought and she felt like crying all over again. Once inside the jeep, Pietro continued to hold Rogue against him. Rogue's last thought was simply I'm going home.  
  
  
  
When Rogue regained consciousness, she was lying on a bed in a large messy room. And for some reason, her clothes had been changed. She was wearing a large black T-shirt that smelled like someone familiar, though Rogue couldn't place who and plaid flannel pants.  
  
The first thing she remembered was Mul, and she immediately leapt out of the bed.  
  
Or at least she attempted to. The moment she moved she felt pain coursing through her entire body. She gave a small cry of pain and fell back on the pillows. She looked around her surroundings. They were familiar. A room in her home. She was home.  
  
As if to confirm her thoughts, she heard noises from downstairs.  
  
"Did you hear-?"  
  
"Is she-?"  
  
Suddenly there was a bamf, and Kurt was in the room. Pietro ran into the room at full speed and was instantly beside the bed. Then there was a great rumbling and Rogue thought that Lance was using his powers until half a dozen mutants burst into the room. Kitty, Bobby, Evan, Lance, Todd and finally Freddie all came to her bedside in a rush. Upon seeing her friend conscious, Kitty let out a happy sob and pulled her into a hug. Rogue winced but was too happy to see the excited valley girl to make protest.  
  
Eventually Kurt pulled Kitty off of Rogue and stood with her on one side of the bed. Bobby held one of Rogue's hands. Rogue almost pulled away, as she wasn't wearing gloves, but then she noticed that bobby was. She relaxed a little and fell back onto the pillow.  
  
Behind Bobby stood Freddie and Todd, Freddie looking anxious and Todd with a thoughtful expression on his face. Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking worried.  
  
And then there was the big surprise.  
  
To complete the circle, Evan and Pietro, two of the worst enemies Rogue had ever seen, were standing shoulder to shoulder, looking at her. They didn't even notice they were beside each other as they were both too concerned with Rogue to care.  
  
Rogue looked around at everyone. Suddenly Lance spoke, looking thoughtfully at Rogue and the X-men.  
  
"C'mon guys. Let's give these guys some time."  
  
Slowly they all nodded and the four boys left; though Pietro was a bit reluctant to leave Rogue's side again. Once they had left, Rogue turned to the Xmen.  
  
"Ah guess ah should say Ah'm sorry for leavin'." Rogue said.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "No Rogue, you aren't the one who should apologize. We're sorry. We're sorry for following Scott, for letting us believe his suspicions that you were a traitor."  
  
Kitty let go of Kurt and flung herself at Rogue again.  
  
"I am so, like, sorry." She wailed. "I didn't know you were, like, so unhappy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Kitty, it isn't your fault. Not at all."  
  
Kitty sniffled and let go. They stayed in the room and talked. They didn't talk about much important. Rogue ensured them that she wasn't mad at them for spying on her, and that she was so grateful that they had helped to find her. And then they just chatted, although Rogue didn't do much talking, as she was still extremely weak and tired. Finally Kurt looked at his watch.  
  
"Mein gott! Ve have to go."  
  
Rogue squirmed; this was it. "Ah guess Ah oughta come back with y'all. Sorta proved ah can't handle life on mah own. Ah need the professor's help." The four froze. They looked at each other.  
  
"No Rogue." Evan said quietly. She snapped her head up and looked at him in shock. "You don't belong with us. After you were gone, we realized just how unhappy you were at the institute. You don't belong there."  
  
"You belong home." Kurt said. "Vith the brotherhood."  
  
Rogue didn't get a single word in she was so shocked. They were sticking up for the brotherhood? As if he could read her thoughts, Bobby said "When the brotherhood found out you were gone, the first thing I heard Lance say was, 'Rogue needs us'. We had never heard them talk that way before. They really care for each other, and you."  
  
"When we were, like, looking for you, they didn't even go to school. When they first found out, Blob didn't eat for a day! I've, like, never seen Todd so frantic. I don't think Pietro ever, like, slept from the moment he found out, he just ran over the entire city, looking for you."  
  
"And I'll never forget Lance's reaction when Pietro told him where you were." Evan said in awe. He looked at Rogue. "He cried, Rogue. He broke down right on the ground and cried."  
  
Rogue felt tears in her own eyes, but blinked them away.  
  
"Fred haz been mothering you since ve brought you back. I svear vhen Todd saw you, his yells vould have voken up the neighbors if they all veren't knocked out drunk." Kurt said.  
  
"The point is, they really care about you. And you need to stay her because this is your home," Kitty said, for once dropping her valley girl talk. "And because they need you."  
  
Rogue felt a thousand emotions wash over her. She gestured for Bobby to help her stand, and once she got up, she turned to them.  
  
"Ah care about y'all so much. Thank you."  
  
They just smiled and, with Bobby's help, Rogue followed them downstairs.  
  
Todd saw them first and shouted something. The other three soon came into view. They took in the picture in front of them. The Xmen were prepared to leave, and Rogue was standing unsteadily with their help. "You're leaving again." Lance said, everyone could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
Pietro turned around quickly without a word, Evan was the only one to see him brush his hand across his eyes at hyper speed.  
  
Todd looked at her questionably, and Freddie looked down at his feet, mumbling something about cookies. Rogue stood there as long as possible while trying to keep a strait face, but finally a grin broke out. "Y'all didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did ya?"  
  
"You're staying?" Pietro whirled around.  
  
Rogue nodded with a tired grin. Pietro gave a shout for joy and ran to her side, pulling her into a huge hug. She smiled at him as he slowly put her back into the custody of Bobby. She looked at them.  
  
"Ah'm gonna go say goodbye, alright?"  
  
Lance shrugged but couldn't keep a grin from his face. "Hey, it's your house."  
  
Rogue smiled. The Xmen went outside.  
  
Logan was leaning outside the van.  
  
They were slightly shocked that he knew where to find them, but then, this was Logan. They turned to Rogue once they got to the van. Kitty came up first. She pulled Rogue into yet another hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much. Who's gonna keep me from turning into a total ditz?"  
  
Rogue smiled warmly at her former roommate. She pulled her to arm's length  
  
"Feel free to come over any time and ah'll keep ya on the ground." Kitty just nodded and got into the van. Bobby came next.  
  
"Am I forgiven for the time Kurt and I exchanged your shampoo for maple syrup?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes. Rogue chuckled. "Ah guess. Ya better keep me posted on all the pranks ya pull on the people lucky enough to have a horror like you in the house."  
  
Rogue's eyes misted. Bobby smiled sadly and after a moment's hesitation, leaned forward and gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. Rogue looked at him in shock.  
  
"Bobby?" she asked, but he just turned and grinned at her before disappearing into the van. Kurt walked up to her. They looked at each other for a long time, their eyes having their own conversation of everything they wanted to tell each other. At last Kurt came up and wrapped her in a protective hug.  
  
"I love you, mien ziezter." He whispered. "Ah love you too fuzzball." Rogue said thickly.  
  
Kurt backed up and then bamfed into the van.  
  
Finally Evan came up.  
  
"Ah'll miss ya partner." She said, clasping hands with one of the few people she had had fun with at the institute. Evan grinned.  
  
"You better keep them on a short leash." He grinned.  
  
He glanced up at the brotherhood house and saw the four boys spying on them from various windows. He saw Pietro gazing at Rogue. The look was unmistakable. He leaned forward to Rogue and whispered in her ear. "He loves you, you know that?"  
  
And with that he piled into the van and closed the back door. Rogue stood there in shock for a second, but then she regained over her shock and stepped forward and went around with Logan to the driver's side. "You aren't coming with us." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Ah have mah own home."  
  
Logan nodded briefly in understanding. "You'll be a great enemy Rogue. I look forward to the challenge." Even though it hurt Rogue to think of fighting her friends, it was nothing new to her and she smiled. She touched his shoulder.  
  
"You'll protect them, won't you? From everything? I need to know that they're safe."  
  
"Till my last breath." He promised.  
  
Rogue nodded and left, moving slowly back to the house. She was still so weak, and the farewell had taken a lot of emotional stress that she really didn't need. Pietro burst out and grabbed her arm, steadying her. She was glad when they made it inside. The other three were waiting for her inside.  
  
She sighed. Here we go again. Lance looked at her critically.  
  
"Pietro, take her upstairs and make sure she goes to bed." He said.  
  
While Rogue was still in shock, Pietro was already ushering her gently towards the stairs. Rogue looked at the stairs and groaned. If this didn't kill her, nothing would. But Pietro had already scooped her up and started up the stairs. He walked slowly and Rogue was glad, she didn't think she could take any more rushes today. Pietro carried her to the room she had been in before. He deposited her gently on the bed. Then he turned and started outside.  
  
"Pietro?" Rogue called. He turned. "Thanks."  
  
Pietro grinned and in a flash of silver, was gone from her sight. Rogue sighed and fell back on her pillows, letting blissful sleep envelop her in its embrace.  
  
  
  
When Rogue woke up next, she found the strength and speed needed as she leapt up and ran for the bathroom. After being quite sick for quite some time (Having nothing but alcohol and scraps for a few days will do that to you), Rogue promptly fell asleep on the bathroom floor.  
  
  
  
Rogue opened her eyes. She blinked. She was on the floor. Rogue groaned. She had been falling in and out of consciousness since she had been found. She pulled herself to her feet and flushed the toilet. She looked at herself in the full body mirror. She looked horrible. Her face was pale and her bruise was ugly and large. She felt like a faint wind could snap her thin torso in two. She was a wreck. She couldn't bear to look at herself any longer. She got out of the room at a stumbling run her vision partially blinded as she began to cry. She ran straight into Lance.  
  
"Hey," He said worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rogue just continued to sob.  
  
Oh, nice one Lance. The girl's been to hell and back and all you can say is: 'gee what ever is the matter?'  
  
Lance shook his head and unlatched Rogue from his chest. He held her out at arm length. Looking into her shimmering green eyes he spoke.  
  
"Don't do it Rogue. Don't break down. Don't let those bastards have their revenge. You're strong. You have to show them that it takes more then that to break you. You have to be strong."  
  
Rogue looked up at him. He was speaking from experience; she could see it in his eyes.  
  
Past pains, betrayal, fueling the fire that forged his soul into his Iron strong will.  
  
Rogue saw all of this, but she didn't say anything. He had said all he needed to. She wiped her tears and stood a little straighter.  
  
"Thank you Lance." She said.  
  
But then Lance seemed to remember something. He pulled her into a bear hug and whispered.  
  
"Just remember, just because you're strong doesn't mean you should stand alone. We're here for you." Rogue softened just enough to let him know that she understood. He smiled and let her go.  
  
"Ah'm gonna go take a shower, is that alright?" Lance shook his head with a grin.  
  
"Only if you stop being so damn polite. You live here now, so you gotta obey our rules. Rule 1, relax already!"  
  
Rogue smiled and turned back to the bathroom. After she had shut the door, she stripped down and stepped into the hot shower. It felt so good. Even as she cleaned the filth of her body, she cleaned the scars off her soul and mind. She felt lighter and pure. She had cleaned away all of the dirt and grime, and now it was a clean slate. It was time for new beginnings.  
  
  
  
A/N: YES! I did it!!! In your face computer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! LOL, all right, I'm leaving in an hour or so and I won't be back until Sunday morning, so I may not have the next chapter up for a while. I'll try to cram something up on Sunday, but I might go see Lord of the rings for a fourth time instead. Mmmmm, Legolas *drool*. I know I have an obsession! And I'm damned proud of it!!! Anyone who doesn't know who Legolas is, SHAME ON YOU!!! Sorry, I'm a fantasy freak. And if you read some of the A/N's before, you'll notice me mention my favorite elf, this would be Legolas, and he is SPIFFY! I realize this has nothing to do with this fic but I don't care!!!! *Maniacal laughter* Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! Luv ya! ~Rio~  
  
P.S. If you have watched L.O.T.R., and you feel like laughing your ass off, read Legolas and Aragorn's journey by Author: Jackass. 


	8. It must be the clothes

No place to call home  
  
Chapter 7: It must be the clothes  
  
A/N: Alright, I've been thinking long and hard about whether or not to stop this story and make a sequel or whether I should just keep going with this one, and I think I will continue this one for a while. There might be a sequel later, but I made a promise hat my next story will be a Rogue/Lance. Anywho, i'll continue this story for a while at least, so please continue to read and review! Special thanks to my fellow Rietro and Rogue/Lance authors: BAZZER, who is totally awesome and has been supportive of me since the beginning! Linkin-Spike, who's current story is one of the best I've ever read! Lotus Blossum, for hooking me on Rogue/Lance! Phoenix Angel Suyari, for updating and continuing to give me ideas! Thank you all soooo much for supporting me! You have no idea what it means that you are all still reading this!  
  
(Even if I do pester all of you to continue your stories .) Also everyone notice my new addition to favorite Rogue writers: MBLite! U have now been caught and you will NEVER escape from my pestering clutches! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
This is dedicated to my best friend Shokiri girl Tsurina, For keeping me up and stopping me from looking at things rationally. Reality sux, so just ignore it!  
  
***  
  
When Rogue got out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a clean towel and walked to the room, which she now identified as Lance's. When she got there, she found a pile of clothes on the dresser along with a note.  
  
Rogue,  
  
Made these for you, hope they fit, I know you'll like them because I made them, and who doesn't love everything about me?  
  
Pietro  
  
Rogue smiled at the card and Pietro's ever-present ego. She unfolded the clothes.  
  
There was a black turtleneck shirt that flared slightly at the bottom and wrists. Along with them was a pair of dark blue denim pants with a little black R embroidered above the left pocket. Rogue noticed that the outfit came with underwear and bra, and she had to blush at Pietro making them. But she put on the outfit and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she thought she looked a lot better. Her cheeks were pink and the bruise looked small and UN noticeable. Her hair was put up with her white locks hanging forward. She looked almost normal. It must be the clothes. She almost left before she noticed the pair of elbow-length black gloves. She slipped them on. They were leather on the outside and silk on the inside. They felt wonderful. She smiled and walked down stairs.  
  
She went into the kitchen and made some food for herself. She ate slowly, savoring every bite. After she was done she put her plate into the never-ending pile of dishes beside the sink.  
  
She sighed. She decided to do a bit of cleaning. She felt she needed to keep moving, but she didn't want to do any thinking. She Turned on the radio and armed herself with rags and cleaner. Rogue cleared the counters and wiped the tabletop. Before she knew what she was doing, she had cleaned the dishes. She scrubbed at the oven and noticed that the cookbook was sitting out. She smiled as she looked through her old friend. She stopped at the recipe for Cherry cheesecake. She knew that the boys used to be addicted to her cherry cheesecake before she left. She searched through the kitchen and suprisingly found everything she needed. As she made the desert she listened to the radio. The songs were a bit less dark then she was used to, but they were all right and Rogue swayed her hips to the beat. She cleaned up the dishes and put the cheesecake in the fridge and then went back to dancing. She lifted her arms into the air and continued to move slowly. She nearly jumped when she  
felt a pair of hands move to her hips.  
  
"Mmm" A voice behind her mumbled into her hair.  
  
She could smell Pietro's distinct scent; peppermint mixed with something sweet. Rogue surprised herself as she sighed and leaned against his chest. Pietro himself was also shocked, but he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her to the music. He felt like he was in heaven just holding her there. He buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply.  
  
The song ended just as someone coughed in the doorway. Rogue jumped away from Pietro, who in turn whirled to see which of his `brothers' had just ruined the most perfect moment in his life. Lance.  
  
He stood there looking at the two of them in amusement, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Sooo," He said slowly. "What's new?"  
  
Rogue's face was flushed and Pietro scowled.  
  
The white-haired boy walked out of the room, but Lance could see the speed demon's eyes dancing with happiness at his new closeness to Rogue. Lance smiled and shook his head. Rogue glanced up at him in embarrassment.  
  
"Ah guess that sort of spilt it all out there, huh?" She said.  
  
"Can't argue there. But you know Rogue, it isn't the most terrible thing in the world to get close to people, although Pietro is much too scrawny for my taste."  
  
Rogue smiled. Remembering, she stood up and brought over the cheesecake from the fridge, grabbing two spoons. Lance grinned.  
  
"Blackmail?" He asked teasing.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know what to do, Lance. Ah need help."  
  
"Well," Lance pondered for a second, scooping some cheesecake onto his spoon and popping it into his mouth with a contented sigh. "Do you like him?"  
  
Rogue frowned, eating some of the addicting desert.  
  
"Ah dunno. Ah mean, ah guess ah do, but it doesn't really matter anyway. Ah know it would just complicate things when we broke up. Ah'd just have ta leave again. That's what happened with us, remember?"  
  
Lance nearly choked on his cheesecake and flushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." He said quietly.  
  
Rogue's face was sad. "Ah can't hurt him, Lance."  
  
"I know how you feel Rogue, But I also know how much Pietro cares about you, if you let him just pine over you, you'll break his heart."  
  
Rogue smiled. "He really cares about me?"  
  
Lance smiled. "Yeah, and I know you care about him too. You gotta live for your own happiness Rogue. You deserve happiness. Now you had better go talk to the speedster, because if we sit here talking, we're gonna leave here ten pounds heavier."  
  
Rogue looked down at the now half eaten cheesecake and laughed.  
  
"Alright Lance. Thank you."  
  
He stood with her. Suddenly Rogue pulled the tall boy into a hug. Lance held her tightly.  
  
"Now go get him, you player."  
  
Rogue left with a small laugh, dashing upstairs.  
  
Lance sighed and ate more cheesecake, a content smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Pietro?" Rogue called. She peered into his room.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
Rogue whirled to find him sitting on his dresser, his long legs hanging off.  
  
"Hey Pietro. Can I talk to you?" Rogue asked testily.  
  
"Only if you're bringing good news." He said.  
  
Rogue smiled and grabbed his hand. He leapt off the dresser and sat with her on his bed. They sat there in silence for a while, but Rogue just couldn't take it. She let her feelings out in a burst.  
  
"Listen, ah can't think of a gushy or delicate way to say this, but ah really like ya. Ah don't know how ya feel about me, but,"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you please stop talking and come here?"  
  
She looked in shock as Pietro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.  
  
"Ah guess this means ya want me ta leave?" She asked after a while, teasing him.  
  
She pretended to try to get up, but he held her waist firmly.  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere." He grinned.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. Rogue smiled and leaned into him. They sat there for some time and then Pietro leaned over her  
  
"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that outfit?"  
  
***  
  
The next day, Rogue woke up and stretched. She had moved into her old room in the attic. She got up and walked downstairs. She was still wearing the same outfit Pietro had given her. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She found Todd and Fred already in the kitchen when she reached the doorway. "Hey guys." She smiled.  
  
Fred turned around and gave her a huge hug. Once Rogue was back on the ground, she looked up at the big boy.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
Then she saw the smear of cherry on the boy's plate and noticed the empty dish by the sink. Rogue grinned. "Ah don't suppose ya let Todd have any?" She grinned.  
  
"Actually," Todd said. "I get up before the bottomless pit here, yo. So I got a serving too."  
  
"Not exactly what Ah call a balanced diet but," Rogue shrugged. "Whatever works for y'all. Where's Pietro by the way?"  
  
Todd grinned. "Lover boy goes for a run every morning. He'll meet us at school, yo."  
  
Rogue nodded. Suddenly there was a loud beeping followed by a crash, signaling that Lance had woken up, and fallen out of bed.  
  
"Stupid fucking alarm clock, why the hell is the bed so small anyway?" Lance grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine." Rogue said.  
  
Lance muttered.  
  
"Well then Ah guess ya don't want this?"  
  
She waved a mug of steaming coffee in front of Lance. His eyes widened and he reached for the precious liquid and snatched it from Rogue. He drank greedily and at last gave a contented sigh. Rogue drank her own a little more slowly. Lance glanced at his watch.  
  
"Shit. We're late, again."  
  
They hurried out of the house and hopped into Lance's jeep. They reached the school and climbed out, Todd almost getting run over as Scott's convertible parked next to them.  
  
"Hey, what's the big deal, yo?" The blonde boy demanded.  
  
Scott just glared at him. "Just doing my part to help society." He said.  
  
Scott pushed the young freshmen out of his way.  
  
"Hey! Ya can't do that ta him!" Rogue said angrily.  
  
Scott turned to her. "You telling me about the rules turncoat?" He asked evilly.  
  
Kitty and Kurt watched helplessly from the back seat. Rogue stood tall.  
  
"Yeah, ah am. Ya wanna make somethin' of it Cyke?"  
  
The two glared at each other. But then, suddenly Rogue held her head and cried out in pain.  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt cried.  
  
Lance leapt at Scott, tackling him into his red car.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded.  
  
"Lance, wait." Rogue stood back up and glared at Jean.  
  
"If ya ever try that again, the gloves come off and we'll see what goes on in your head." She muttered. Scott sneered as Lance got back off of him.  
  
"Don't worry Rogue." He called. "You may have ran away from the Xmen, but you will come back. That I guarantee." Rogue frowned and walked away.  
  
Kitty and Kurt slipped away, not wanting to be near Scott any more then the brotherhood.  
  
The brotherhood followed Rogue inside, but Lance stopped and turned back to Scott. Walking up to the boy, Lance balled up his fist and punched him in the mouth, sending Scott reeling. Lance squatted next to him.  
  
"If you so much as touch her, Summers, I will kill you."  
  
Lance said in a deadly whisper. He got up and turned away.  
  
Jean helped Scott up, but then she saw Duncan and left quickly.  
  
Scott cleaned his mouth of blood and grinned at the brotherhood's receding backs. "Oh don't worry Alvers. I won't lay a finger on her."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!! What is Scott's evil plan? Why is he such a jerk? Will anyone update? I really don't know the answer to the last question, but for the other two, stay tuned! Oh and now I urge all of you to go read The Rogue fics by all of the people listed at the top. If you're too lazy to scroll up, here they are: BAZZER, an awesome Rietro writer who just updated a couple days ago! THANKYOU!  
  
Lotus Blossum, Who's Rogue/Lance fan fic abilities astound us all!  
  
Linkin-spike, Rietro 4ever! Wonderful story!  
  
MBLite, Who has one of the funniest Rietro fics I've ever seen. Ah, Pietro *snicker*  
  
Phoenix angel suyari, whose fanfic, EVOLUTION, is a great fic with a new twist in plot!  
  
Now then, REVIEW!!! 


	9. A wonderful reward

No place to call home  
  
Chapter 8: A wonderful reward  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't believe I'm done 8 chapters! I can't even find enough time to go to the movies! How did I pull this off? Well I'll tell you...I had tons of support from wonderful people! People like YOU! Who has taken the time to bear with me and read my story and hopefully send in a review. So I thank anyone who is reading this from the bottom of my love for Pietro! And as I say in any A/N, I could never have gotten this far without the help, inspiration, and writing of my fav authors BAZZER, Linkin-spike, Lotus blossum, MBLite, Phoenix Angel Suyari, and the newest addition *drum roll*:  
  
~Rio~  
  
***  
  
Rogue walked to her locker, still a bit shaken by her run in with Scott. It was his certainty, she was sure that that was what scared her. The fact that he seemed to know that she would come back. She opened her locker and dropped off her bag. She walked down the hall, heading for study hall. She noticed a couple of jocks looking at her appreciatively.  
  
"Hey there hot stuff." One said. She just kept going.  
  
They blocked the doorway.  
  
"Oughta mah way." She snarled.  
  
"Ooh, feisty aren't you?" The other one grinned.  
  
Rogue felt panic. This was why she wore her Goth make-up. It was protection against this.  
  
"Now then, you must be new. Why don't you let me show you around?"  
  
The first one grabbed for her hand. She snatched it away.  
  
"No thanks." She said vehemently. "Ah'm not new."  
  
"But I think I would have noticed a hot babe like you walking through these halls every day."  
  
"Ya did notice me. And you usually ran away or called me a bitch. Now oughta mah way."  
  
She started to push her was through the two hormone-filled jocks. A firm hand grabbed at her, and she winced as the jock's hand squeezed at her bruised arm. The jock dragged her in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" They demanded.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
Rogue turned at her name to see Pietro leaning against the lockers. She smiled appreciatively. He walked over and slung an arm around her waist.  
  
"Problems gentlemen?" He asked, his look deadly.  
  
"Nothin' ah can't handle." Rogue said.  
  
The two jocks looked at them in shock.  
  
"Rogue? You-You're the Goth slut?"  
  
Pietro let go of Rogue and stepped closer to the jock.  
  
"Care to say that again?" He said angrily.  
  
The boy's eyes widened. When Pietro had first come to Bayville, he had seemed like another skinny little punk. But one afternoon Pietro had proved just how deadly he could be, and the proof was Duncan Mathews' best friend in the hospital with four broken ribs and a cracked jaw.  
  
Now the jock shook his head, stepping back.  
  
"That's what I thought." He snorted. Grabbing Rogue's hand, he walked past the Jocks. He took her out back, out to the vacant football field. Once they were there, Rogue turned and hugged Pietro.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Hey if that's the reward, I might just have to play over-protective boyfriend all the time." He grinned.  
  
"Do it, and ah'll drain ya faster then ya can say `Ah'm the sexy Pietro'."  
  
"I dunno, depending on how you drained me, it might just be worth it." He grinned, leaning in closer to her. Rogue brought a gloved hand to his mouth.  
  
"Don't." She said.  
  
"Don't what?" Came the muffled reply, but Rogue could feel his grin under her hand. He pulled the hand away.  
  
"Pietro...Please." She begged him.  
  
She felt rooted to the spot, but she couldn't let him hurt himself. Pietro sighed and leaned back.  
  
"Alright. I'll try to refrain from experiencing my life-long desire."  
  
Rogue blushed. Pietro grabbed her and pulled her into him, sitting down on the bleachers.  
  
"Ya know we're supposed to be in class right now?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"You have study hall." He murmured. "And I could pass any one of my classes in an hour." Rogue sighed. "Ah shouldn't have come dressed like this." She said.  
  
"Why not? You're the hottest babe I've ever seen."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Thanks. But unfortunately, ya aren't the only one who thinks so. Ya saw what happened back there, one of `em could have touched me, and then all hell would have broken loose."  
  
"But, you look sooooo hot." Pietro tried to argue with her.  
  
Rogue laughed, and the sound was sweet and melodic to Pietro's ears. He held her tightly.  
  
"Do you know how happy you make me?" He asked quietly. "You're the only person alive who has ever caught the famous speed demon."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Do ah get some sort of medal?" She asked.  
  
"Something like that." He grinned. Grabbing her around the waist, he swept her off of her feet and landed her on his back. Then he ran full speed around the football field. Rogue clung to his back and shouted with surprise. After a while she began to laugh. It was fantastic. She could feel the power running through his body as he used his power. She had run with it before, but she had only gotten a small amount of power. She had never imagined-.  
  
Finally Pietro stopped and dropped to the ground. Rogue let out a small cry of shock as she fell from his back and rolled onto the wet grass. Pietro got onto his knees and grinned, crawling over to her.  
  
"So, was that a good reward?" He asked. Rogue grinned.  
  
"Ah suppose." She said.  
  
"That's all I get?" He demanded. "An `Ah suppose'?"  
  
Rogue just grinned.  
  
"Well we'll see about that." He said, his eyes full of mischief. Rogue shrieked and got to her knees, crawling away and yelling.  
  
"Don't ya dare, Pietro!" She half screamed.  
  
But the famous quicksilver had already tackled her onto her back. He straddled her and raised his hands in triumph. He grinned at her.  
  
"No! Don't!" She tried to wiggle free, but Pietro held her tightly. Then he gave her an evil grin and lowered his hands...and began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Ahh! Pietro stop!" Rogue shrieked in between giggles.  
  
Pietro just continued to move his hands deftly up and down her sides.  
  
"Pietro! Please!" She gasped.  
  
Pietro just grinned and added a bit of his powers, sending her into a shrieking fit  
  
"What do you say?" He asked.  
  
"Pietro is a sexy bastard who has cruel and unusual ways of torture!" Rogue gasped.  
  
"Close enough." He grinned and stopped his merciless hands.  
  
"Ya wanna get off me now?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He grinned.  
  
Rogue made a face. "Ugh." She said, pushing him off of her and standing up.  
  
"Come on you, unfortunately ah actually need to go to school." She brushed herself off as best she could. "You're no fun."  
  
"Caught red-handed." She said. She looked around.  
  
"Such a memorable place isn't it?" She asked. Pietro looked at her.  
  
"Of course it is. This is the place when I first realized how much I cared for you."  
  
He stroked one of the white locks into place and Rogue smiled.  
  
"And the place when I realized just how slimy and fucked up Summers really is." He added.  
  
Rogue frowned slightly, remembering her encounter with the brown-haired senior. She shook it off.  
  
"Well oh romantic one, ah gotta go okay? Ah'll see ya at lunch."  
  
"I'll get you there in half a second." He grinned. Scooping her up, he ran to the Dumpster outside the front doors.  
  
"Are ya always this open with your powers?"  
  
"How they gonna catch me?" He grinned with a shrug.  
  
Rogue just sighed and walked out towards the front of the school. She felt slightly nauseated and stumbled back. She felt Pietro wrap an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that part of the `moving faster then anyone can see' package?" He asked, steadying her. Rogue scowled, trying to keep her footing.  
  
"Come on beautiful. I'll walk you to class."  
  
Rogue nodded and sighed. Pietro just pulled her close and walked down the hall. They passed quite a few who gave them curious eyes and arched eyebrows, but Pietro was so happy being with Rogue he didn't notice, and Rogue was so used to other people's stares she simply ignored them. They came to Rogue's classroom, Art. Pietro opened the door and they walked in. The teacher looked at the two of them.  
  
"Yes? May I help you two?"  
  
"Rogue here wasn't feeling too good, and I wanted to make sure she made it to class alright."  
  
"Rogue?" the woman looked at the slightly smiling Rogue, finally recognizing her for the Goth everyone knew.  
  
"Oh Rogue, of course. Do you feel well enough to do class?" She asked, keeping the shock from her voice. Rogue nodded and Pietro slowly let go of his tight grip on her shoulders. Rogue gave him a smile and then went to her usual place at the back of the class and sat down.  
  
"Alright class, I want you to start on your canvases, I need to talk with this young man for a moment." She looked at Pietro, who was surprised, but nodded anyway. The two left, Pietro glancing back at Rogue one last time before leaving. `  
  
See you at lunch' she mouthed at him.  
  
Once the teacher had closed the door behind her, she turned and looked at Pietro, her look became one of wonder.  
  
"Young man, I don't know who you are. But whatever you've done to help Rogue, please continue to do it. I've been teaching that girl since she started here, and I have never seen her more happy then just now." Pietro found himself smiling. Smiling? I don't smile, I grin my sexy grin, but I don't smile.   
  
"Pietro Maximoff." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
The teacher's eyes widened, and his ever-present patented grin was back.  
  
"The Pietro Maximoff?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded.  
  
"You're the terror of the school. Princable Kelly has told stories of your vandalizing like they were horror stories!"  
  
"Aw, stop." He said, extremely proud of his title.  
  
"Well young Maximoff, I find myself amazed by you. But I thank you for what you've done for Rogue."  
  
The teacher re-entered the classroom, shaking her head in disbelief. Pietro grinned and walked down the hallway, only to be grabbed out of nowhere and pulled into an empty classroom by the back of his shirt.  
  
He whirled around to find his assailant to be none other then. Kitty Pryde?  
  
"Youknowtherearemorelessviolentwaystogetmyattention." He said, folding his arms.  
  
"Not without Scott noticing me. He's been watching us all day."  
  
"Afraid you might be swapping communication with the enemy?" Pietro guessed, slowing his speech. "Something like that. Oh wait, I almost, like, forgot. I saw you and Rogue! How did that happen! Tell me, like, every detail!"  
  
"I dunno Kitty, I don't want to gross you out or anything."  
  
Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Just, like, spit it out already!"  
  
"Well let's see. I came, I saw, I was conquered. That good enough for you?"  
  
"Aw, that is, like, so sweet. But when-?"  
  
"Yesterday afternoon."  
  
She sighed dreamily. "I'm gonna, like, so have to drill Rogue for info."  
  
"Oh, not good enough to just torture one of us?"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Hey, where is cyke anyway?"  
  
"Trying to detach Jean from Duncan."  
  
"Ah, so he's out of our hair for a while."  
  
"Not quite!" Bobby and Jubilee burst into the room.  
  
"Ack! Where did you two come from?"  
  
"We were on scout patrol." Jubilee said.  
  
"And Scott's headed this way!" Bobby added.  
  
"Shit." Pietro frowned. He didn't really care about the Xmen, but Kitty and Bobby had helped him find Rogue. He looked around and found what he needed.  
  
"Kitty? Isthatafavoriteshirt?" He asked quickly. She shook her head before she realized what Pietro had in mind. Pietro grabbed two refill bottles of white out and tossed them onto Kitty's shirt, they splattered everywhere, covering Bobby and Jubilee with flecks of white. Then he took his finger and zipped a `P' on the front of Kitty's now dripping white top with his finger before zooming out the window and running away in a flash.  
  
"PIETRO!" Kitty screamed.  
  
At that moment Scott walked in, and saw that Pietro had yet again played a trick on some of their group. "I'm going to, like, so kill him!" Kitty screeched.  
  
"God I hate that guy." Bobby muttered, wiping white out off of his face as best he could. Jubilee nodded. Scott found himself slightly smiling. They were making it so easy for his team to hate them.  
  
"Don't worry guys. They're just a bunch of immature kids who are pouting because we have all the power. The only thing they can do are dirty tricks."  
  
The three teens nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, it's almost lunch so go get yourselves cleaned up before the bathrooms are completely full." Scott turned and walked back through the door. After they could no longer hear his footsteps in the hall, Jubilee turned to Kitty.  
  
"Wow, that was great acting Kitty!" She said.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Bobby. Kitty looked at both of them.  
  
"Who says I was acting! This shirt cost me fifty bucks!"  
  
A/N: well, there it is, took me a while, but what can you do? Anywho, I'm going to type a small thing for valentine's day, but unfortunately It will be a day late as I have to go to work now. anywho, REVIEW! Sorry this chap took so long! Luvs 4 y'all! ~Rio~ 


	10. The beginning of sorrow

No place to call home  
  
Chap. 9: The beginning of sorrow  
  
A/N: Well, who thought I had been abducted by three-headed aliens who didn't own laptops compatible with the Internet? LOL, I know that's silly, everyone knows that all Aliens have the Internet that's how they buy nuclear warheads at half price. Anywho, this chapter I though was a bit sad at the end. Whoa, this story had really mutated. I remember when I began it the biggest problems were going to be dances and fitting in and all that other normal teen stuff. But alas *sigh* I will never be normal. Anywho, as usual I commend all of my favorite authors: MBLite, Pheonix Angel Suyari, Lotus blossum, Luci, Wolf24, Linkin-spike, and Neva. These people all write fantastic stories and I salute you all!  
  
But the dedication goes to Shokiri Kitten, who has always been there for me through thick and thin. Luv ya! ~Rio~  
  
***  
  
Rogue walked out of art class still feeling nauseated.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
She tried to clear her head as she walked outside. Fresh air, that's what she needed. Walking slowly over to the brotherhood's jeep, she mumbled hello to Todd, who was stretched out on the hood.  
  
"Hey, yo. You don't look so good Rogue."  
  
"Ah'm just a bit dizzy that's all." Todd looked at Rogue skeptically.  
  
"You sure? I mean, you look like shit right now. Maybe Lance should drive you home or somethin'." "Really Todd, ah'm fine."  
  
She tried smiling at him, but when she did, Todd leapt back with a shout.  
  
"Vats vrong?" Rogue asked. "Mein gott! I zound like Kurt!"  
  
"I'll go get Lance, yo!"  
  
Todd leapt away and found Lance and Pietro talking in the halls.  
  
"Hey guys!" The two boys turned.  
  
"What's up Todd? You seen Rogue?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah I did, yo! And she's goin' freaky!"  
  
Pietro almost ran off full speed before Lance caught him by the shirt  
  
"No powers! Let's go."  
  
Pietro nodded and the three sprinted back to the jeep.  
  
It was empty, except for a few claw marks on the seat. Pietro began to panic.  
  
"Nonononononononononono! Whereisshe?"  
  
He began to circle the jeep and then he was frantically scanning everywhere for his beloved Rogue. Finally just as he had begun to pace he felt a strong hand clasp onto his shoulder.  
  
"Stop it! You're not helping any by driving us insane with your hysterics." Lance barked and after a while Pietro eased up.  
  
"Better, now we need to think this through. First off, she could have gone back to the house, we have to find Freddie and then we'll head for home."  
  
"No need, I'm right here. What's up guys?"  
  
Freddie loomed over them.  
  
"Rogue's missin' and before she took off or whatever she was going all weird and stuff."  
  
"Well let's get home and check it out there." Lance said, they all hopped into the car.  
  
"Pietro you go on a-"  
  
There was a gust of wind and when Lance turned around the speedster had already left.  
  
"Ahead." Lance finished lamely.  
  
They started the old jeep and sped towards home.  
  
***  
  
From the shadows of the school, Scott Summers leaned against the wall, watching as the enemy slowly fell to pieces. He had been near the brotherhood when the toad had hopped up all panicky and told them of Rogue's dysfunction, as Scott liked to call it.  
  
He had followed them back to the jeep and watched with pleasure as with the disappearance of the Gothic slut all went to hell within minutes.  
  
He saw quicksilver crumble first as was to be expected, as he so liked to boast the speed demon was the fastest at everything, no exceptions. Then he had seen Toad become jumpy (no pun intended), his disgusting yellow eyes moving everywhere but always coming back to the ruined interior of the ratty jeep. Then Avalanche had come in and tried to calm everyone down.  
  
'What a pathetic excuse for a leader.' Scott thought with distaste.  
  
His attempt had of course failed. And then the rock tumbler had let his emotions out; he had lost control of the group. Pietro sped off, and Blob and Toad hadn't even said so much as a 'yes sir' to their brave and fearless leader. The whole group was pathetic, and it would only get worse from here.  
  
Scott had never felt better.  
  
***  
  
When Pietro had gotten back to the house, he had found it completely trashed. The house had gone from bad to worse. He sped through the blackened hole that had before been their front door. Before him there was a path of destruction leading upstairs.  
  
"Like my own yellow brick road, but this is a much weirder place then Oz."  
  
Pietro left the front hall up the stairs, or what ones were left in one piece, which in turn had numerous claw marks down them. The banister had been broken. Upstairs Pietro looked down the hall to find that there was a huge hole in the far wall, letting in a harsh, cold wind from outside. Extremely cold he noticed. Pietro made his way to Rogue's room to find it completely untouched. After a quick look around he concluded Rogue had not been there for some time. He stepped back into the hall and saw that Todd's door was clawed. Opening it, he found this room to be in all right shape for Toad except for a broken jar that had been smashed against the wall. And in the corner was something huddled in a ball.  
  
"Rogue?" Pietro called; his throat hoarse with fear.  
  
"Leave." The huddle said quietly, almost desperately.  
  
"Rogue please, tell me what's wrong. What's happening to you?" Pietro came closer.  
  
"No!" Rogue barked from the shadows.  
  
"Please Pietro, don't come any closer. Idon'tknowhowlongicankeepcontrol."  
  
Although Pietro understood the fast speech easily, he was still shocked.  
  
"Zee! It'z ztarting again! Pleaze Pietro! Go now before I hurt you!"  
  
"I can't leave you here! Look Lance and the others are coming we can get through this!"  
  
"No!" Rogue cried, her voice going normal for the moment, except for the frantic and fearful tinge to her words. The ground started to shake dangerously and Rogue cried out in pain before continuing above the rumbling.  
  
"Ah can't hold on much longer. Pietro if ya don't leave now ah'm gonna kill ya!"  
  
Pietro tried to get closer to her but suddenly an invisible barrier went up around the corner of the room. Pietro started throwing himself against it at full speed, always getting thrown back.  
  
"Pietro stop! Please go now!"  
  
"If I do leave now I'll kill myself for not helping you!"  
  
Pietro shouted as tears of frustration and fear fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Pietro ah have to leave now."  
  
"No! Rogue!"  
  
Rogue moved at a speed only his eyes could follow through the darkness of the room and phasing right through the wall.  
  
The barrier dropped and Pietro stumbled forward. He threw open the window to see a figure in black tatters flying into the black clouds of the storm above. Pietro collapsed with his head in his hands.  
  
"No." he whispered.  
  
Just then Lance and Todd burst into the room. Todd took one look at the weeping Pietro and looked to the floor. Lance walked quietly behind the speedster with a sorrow-filled expression on his face (A/N: You know when Boromir dies in Lord of the rings? Picture Legolas' expression). He knelt down beside his friend's sob-wracked form and put a hand on Pietro's shoulder.  
  
"She's gone." Pietro sobbed.  
  
"She left us…she left me…oh gods Rogue come back to me. Please don't leave me alone… I love you.  
  
***  
  
A/N: All right I know this chapter was short but it was pretty good right? Riigghht. Anywho, thank you all so much for your support and patience. I'm hoping with the March break I might be able to type more then normal but I'm not making promises. I will try to update all of my stories before my birthday (Which is in the beginning of April so I still have lots o time.) luvs 4 y'all! Oh yeah and one more thing. This is a special cry for my fellow writer Pheonix Angel Suyari, whose story was deleted by ff.net unjustly. Please if you have read Pheonix Angel Suyari's work and/or if you also feel that the system is unjust please, PLEASE, send e-mails to ff.net. HELP US WIN THIS CAUSE!!! Thank you all, Rietro 4ever! Lance rox us all! Brohood rulz! ~Rio~ 


	11. What am I?

No place to call home  
  
Chapter 10: What am I?  
  
A/N: I LIVE!!! I apologize for not updating sooner, from now on I promise to update more regularly.  
  
Now for the sad news (although it isn't for a while) I am home schooled and as such I have been able to write fanfiction during normal school hours. But as of next fall I'm going to school and I won't have that freedom. So I won't be able to write anymore because I have a job in the afternoons and evenings. So it is my vow that I will write as much as I can until I have to say goodbye. I'm gonna try to find time on weekends next fall for writing but even then you most likely wont be reading much more from me... But that's then and this is now!!!  
  
Enough of all this depressing crap! On with the fic!!!  
  
~Rio~  
  
  
  
***  
  
A couple walked the streets of Central Park hand in hand, laughing quietly in the night. Suddenly from the sky there was a terrifying screech and the two looked up in horror as a monster fell from the sky, swooping towards them at uncontrollable speed.  
  
The man scrambled on the ground and found a large rock and threw it at the creature. It hit the monster in the stomach and it yowled in pain at the impact. The creature flew up away from them and the couple unsteadily came to their feet just to see the creature fly unsteadily above the city and then suddenly dive-bomb behind a building with a loud crash. The couple ran in the other direction as fast as they could.  
  
***  
  
Where am I? It looked around itself for a while. Wherever it was, it was dark, and frightening. It looked down at its clawed hands.  
  
What am I? It wondered.  
  
It stumbled around for a while and came out of the dark into an alley. There was a broken mirror leaning against the Dumpster. It hopped over to the mirror and looked at its reflection. A yowl came from the creature and it jumped back in fright. The creature curled up into a frightened ball and stared with wide, frightened eyes at what it saw in the reflecting glass.  
  
It had furry blue fur all over its body and sharp fangs. Its eyes glowed red and it had black claws on its fingers and toes. Its hair was wild and dark. Its clothes were torn and black. Creeping forward in a crouched position, it touched the glass cautiously.  
  
Is this me? What am I?  
  
A mutant. Something said in the creature's head.  
  
It jumped in surprise. What are you? It demanded with a growl.  
  
Not what, who is the question. I am a friend. Said the voice soothingly.  
  
Friend?  
  
A helper.  
  
Helper. The creature thought. Why do you talk to it in its head?  
  
I have special powers, just like you do. The voice said  
  
. It has powers?  
  
Yes, many. I want to help you.  
  
But you are in its head; you cannot help it.  
  
I am also in a different place as well. I can help you, only I can help you.  
  
It is hungry, needs something to eat. Does friend have food?  
  
Yes I have food. As much as you want. Come to me now, you know where I am.  
  
Yes, the creature said in its head, though it didn't know how it knew.  
  
Oh and one more thing. The voice said in its head.  
  
What? It asked.  
  
Call me Professor Xavier. The creature jumped into the air and flew with no wings towards its friend, its only friend.  
  
Professor Xavier.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oh am I evil or am I evil? Talk about being mean to my reviewers eh? Ah well, this was just sort of a pre-chapter, don't worry I'm typing up the next chapter right now.  
  
I'm going to write for my other stories too so the next chapter will be here by today or tomorrow depending on how smoothly things go. Hope you like this! ~Rio~ 


	12. Greif turned to hate (or, Don't *$&% wit...

1 No Place to Call Home  
  
Chapter 11: Grief turned to hate (Or, don't *$&% with our family again!)  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha Ha! Told you I'd be back! Okay, *cracks knuckles* I've decided it's time for a loooonnnggg writing session, which means that I'm gonna be typing my fingers numb whenever I can! YAY!! All right, now I'd like you all to meet…Kevrol!!! Her profile is @ her authors page (Kevrol_the_Insane). Give her a big welcome (she's more insane then any of us, and I'm stuck with her for life: P) Kevrol: HEY!!! Rio: *sweatdrop* anywho, now for what you've all come here to read, Chapter 11!!! ~Rio~  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance looked with pained eyes at his friend on the floor. Pietro had wrapped his arms around himself and was shaking with heart-breaking sobs. Lance knelt beside him and put an arm around his friend. He could hear him talking quietly, begging Rogue to come back to him.  
  
"I'm all alone." He whispered.  
  
Lance placed both hands on Pietro's shoulders and lifted him onto his knees, facing him.  
  
"No Pietro." Lance said sternly. "You aren't alone, and you never will be alone. We're here for you for the rest of your life, understand  
  
Pietro looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Finally he nodded before collapsing into Lance's arms and crying uncontrollably on his trademark vest. Lance held Pietro tightly and then felt another pair of arms wrap around both of them. Lance looked up at Todd and gave a sad smile. Then he felt the house shake as Freddie came over and proceeded to crush them all in a bear hug. Lance turned to look down on Pietro who had ceased crying and was now just staring out the still open window to the raging storm beyond.  
  
"What happened to her?" He asked.  
  
Lance shook his head. "I don't know Pietro, but I would bet my life that I know someone who does."  
  
He let go of Pietro and stood up.  
  
"Freddie, you stay here with Pietro. Todd come with me, we're gonna go calling on a friend."  
  
Lance managed not to shake the house with his anger, but his entire body shook with fury. Todd glanced back at Pietro and Freddie one more time and then followed Lance out the door and down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
The creature flew to the ground weakly, landing on the inside of a wall.  
  
"It is here." It said tiredly.  
  
Well done, my friend. You made excellent time considering your condition. Now come to me.  
  
It nodded and moved with lightning speed until it was inside a huge building and into one of the building's little rooms.  
  
"It is here now, where is Xavier?"  
  
"Ah, my friend, I am right here."  
  
It leapt and turned around to find its friend in a moving chair, holding… the creature sniffed food!  
  
"Yes my friend, eat all that you want. And then you may rest in a real room."  
  
It nodded impatiently, it didn't care about where it slept, it just wanted that food!  
  
"Very well. Here you are."  
  
Xavier held out the large plate filled with meat and bread. It snatched the plate and was crouching in a corner before the professor had blinked. He smiled proudly.  
  
"You have developed far quicker then I imagined, wonderful. Friend, come with me now."  
  
It looked up, food dripping from its mouth.  
  
"Put down the food and come with me." Xavier tried again.  
  
It looked at him for a moment and then bared its fangs at him before going back to eating.  
  
Charles frowned dangerously.  
  
"Friend, that was not very nice. Come with me…now  
  
It cried out in pain as the professor gave it a mental lashing. It whimpered and dropped the plate, scurrying over to Xavier.  
  
"Much better." Charles smiled. He opened a door that lead to a small room with a bed and a few lights in it. "This will be your room." He said.  
  
Its hackles raised when Xavier shut the door behind the both of them. It started to hyperventilate and its eyes went wild. Charles realized his mistake in the nick of time and opened the door again. The creature settled down somewhat and moved to the large window over looking the forest behind the building. Xavier frowned for a moment, making a decision. Finally he smiled.  
  
"Friend," It looked over at him. "I have changed my mind. You will sleep outside in the forest. You can go anywhere you like in there, but you will never leave the forest understand?"  
  
It nodded in quick agreement.  
  
Charles opened the window. "This is your domain from now on."  
  
The creature didn't respond, it simply leapt out the window and flew through the air before diving slowly into the trees to sleep. Xavier watched it fly and then smiled evilly.  
  
"You're mine once again."  
  
***  
  
(A/N: And now the moment you've all been wanting since chapter…I forget but for a long time!)  
  
  
  
Scott summers slammed into the brick wall with a cry of pain.  
  
"Alvers you're going to fry!" He said, spitting out blood.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, yo." Todd said dangerously. With him he held two young freshmen.  
  
Scott scowled. "What? Do you think I give a fuck about two little bastard punks? I'll blast through them to get to you!"  
  
Lance balled up his fist and slugged Scott again, sending him staggering. Lance walked quickly over to the doubled-over senior and kicked him in the gut, sending Scott reeling to the dirt with a scream. Lance crouched over him and pulled him up so that their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You misunderstood little Johnny and Mike's purpose here today, Summers." He whispered. "I know you can't hit all of us, and one of them is bound to run over to that big crowd of people around the corner and scream at the top of their little high-pitched lungs that Scott Summers is a Mutie."  
  
"The Professor"  
  
"Isn't here to save you is he? And I'm fairly sure that your little slut Grey isn't going to be able to help. We dispatched of her and her boy toy rather well I would say."  
  
Scott started to feel the cold hand of fear replacing his anger. Lance seemed to notice this because he gave a small cruel smile.  
  
"So you see you little fuck, your ass is mine." With that Lance grabbed Scott by the hair and slammed him into the brick wall of the school.  
  
"Where is Rogue?" Lance demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Scott cried.  
  
"Wrong answer!" Lance kicked Scott in the chin. "Where is Rogue?" He demanded again.  
  
"I don't know!" Scott screamed.  
  
"Alright we'll come back to that question." Lance said, dragging Scott to face him.  
  
"What happened to Rogue?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talki-" Lance kneed Scott in the stomach, causing Scott to spew blood al over Lance's shirt and pants before dropping to the ground.  
  
The two freshmen watched in horror. They would have screamed but for the duct tape Todd had wrapped around their mouths. Lance stood over the barely conscious Scott. "One last time, and then I'm going to give you over to Pietro, understand? What did you fuckers do to Rogue?"  
  
"I-" Lance stood up strait and put his booted foot on Scott's groin area.  
  
"You what?" Lance seethed between clenched teeth. Scott's eyes widened behind his ruby glasses.  
  
"It was the professor." Scott finally blurted out.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know soon or you're gonna have an involuntary sex change." Lance said. Scott squeaked in terror.  
  
"The professor used to put blocks in Rogue's head every time she absorbed someone so that she could think clearly. He removed the blocks and reversed them, causing all the powers she's absorbed to resurface. She's gone completely insane. Eventually it'll kill her."  
  
"Alright," Lance said, managing to hold himself back from killing the bastard beneath him. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, I swear I don't know! I told you everything I know!"  
  
Lance growled and stepped off of him. Scott lay in the dust, sighing with relief. He managed to roll onto his hands and knees.  
  
"Hey Alvers!" Lance turned. Scott looked at him with blood hanging from his grinning open mouth.  
  
"That little bitch doesn't know who anyone is. Even if you did find her, she'd probably kill you and eat you for dinner."  
  
Todd looked at Lance worriedly, but Lance just frowned.  
  
"She'll know us, we're her family."  
  
Scott laughed. "Her family? Does that make you her big brother?" Lance just scowled.  
  
"Well then big brother, I guess I should tell you something. Your little sister is a hot little slut. And if she comes to the institute, well she's going to be pretty vulnerable wouldn't you say? I just might have some fun before she dies, or maybe even as she dies, or maybe-"  
  
Todd gave a savage yell and charged at Scott. Scott's eyes widened as he saw the freshman pipsqueak run at him looking like a wild man. Todd jumped into the air and kicked Scott with one of his unnaturally strong legs, making a satisfying crunch before sending him head over feet until he landed in an unconscious heap. But Todd wasn't finished. He leapt onto the unconscious mutant and started to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Don't ever fucking touch Rogue you here me asshole!?!" Todd screamed, tears were running down his face. "I will rip you apart if you come near our family again!!! Stupid mother fucker!!"  
  
Lance came over and laid a hand on Todd's shoulder.  
  
"Todd. Come on. We have to go." Todd gave an infuriated sob and kicked the unconscious Scott one more time before allowing Lance to lead him away. Lance paused as they passed the two terrified boys. He took out a knife and cut through the duct tape, ripping it away from their faces. Both of them gave a cry of pain before shutting up and looking in horror at the senior in front of them.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Lance said. "But if you tell anyone about this, well, you saw what happened to him." He nodded towards Scott. They nodded and then ran. Lance didn't really care about them. He held the still crying Todd by the shoulders and led him back to his jeep. After he had Todd safely secured, Lance started the jeep and drove home. He had a lot of planning to do. No one messed with his family.  
  
This meant war.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Alright I know that last little bit was cheesy but come on! Cut me some slack! Please? Anywho, I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you all can forgive me? Ah well, Rietro 4ever! Lance rox us all! Brohood rulz! ~Rio~ 


	13. Slippin' in slime

No place to call home  
  
Chapter 12: Slippin' in slime  
  
A/N: YY! I got a laptop!!! (((! Aren't you all just so happy?!? I knew you would be!:P Everyone must say a huge thankyou 2 Elisha, who lent me her laptop for the summer!!! Newho, this chapter is dedicated to-  
  
Kevrol: ME!!!!!!  
  
Rio: Hey! How did you get in here? Go back into the basement Kevrol!!!  
  
Kevrol: NEVER!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rio: *Agitated*Why not?!  
  
Kevrol: Because…I hate you…actually, it's because I feel that my position at your side is being threatened.  
  
Rio: you mean the thorn in my side? Because all you do is annoy me!  
  
Kevrol: Exactly! And now I feel like someone else might be annoying you while I'm not around( that's not true, is it Rio?  
  
Rio: uh…*sweatdrop* o-of course not *closes door with Pietro behind it* Why would you get that idea?  
  
Kevrol: Well just to be safe I'm going to spend every single moment with you *rubs against Rio's leg, covering it in tan hair*  
  
Rio: ACK! These are new black pants Kevrol!  
  
Kevrol: *purrr purrr* I know! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rio: SOMEBODY SAVE ME! What did I do that was so horriblethat I got stuck with this…demon!  
  
Kevrol: Well, one stormy night you saw this absolutely cute little ball of soaking wet fur on your front step and you felt a tiny bit of pity in your heart and you foolishly picked it up and let it stay in your basement for a night, what a supid girl you were(, and it refused to leave, and when you tried to remove it, you had a painful reminder of how sharp cat's claws really are(.  
  
Rio: *Wince* yeah, I remember.  
  
Kevrol: and then the cat started to work on her already charming personality and has continued to scheme and maul in your basement ever since. *ppppuuuuurrrrrrrr*  
  
Rio: *sigh* Oh joy.  
  
***  
  
Lance and Todd sped into the driveway and jumped out of the jeep. They ran into the house.  
  
"Fred! Where are you?" Lance shouted. They waited for an answer, but none came.  
  
The two mutant boys exchanged worried looks.  
  
" Go check the rooms upstairs" Lance said quietly.  
  
Todd nodded and hopped up the patched staircase while Lance quickly ran to the living room. Nothing. He checked the kitchen, back yard, and storage closet.  
  
"They aren't upstairs yo!"  
  
Lance jumped back with a startled cry at Todd's unsuspected appearance on the ledge above him.  
  
"Easy man! It's just the Toad dude!"  
  
Usually Lance would have made some pun about Todd's apearance being enough to terrify any human in his right of mind, but what the 'Toad dude' as he called himself, had said was very disturbing to Lance.  
  
"I couldn't find anything down here, not a goddamn thing. No clues, nothing!"  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
THUMP!  
  
Both boys jumped ten feet into the air (literally for one of them)  
  
"What was that?" Todd hissed.  
  
"hell if I know."  
  
Lance and his amphibian friend crept down the hall towards the basement door where the sound had come from. Lance counted silently with his fingers as Todd prepared a thing of slime in his mouth and prepared to bodyslam whoever was behind the door.  
  
3…2…1…  
  
Lance jerked the door back and Todd leapt with a yell…into thin air. Todd's battle cry quickly became a scream of shock as he very ungracefully fell down the stairs and covered himself in his own slime before smashing into something soft and dazedly lying there, trying to catch his breath. Lance ran after him. "TODD! Are you alright? What happened to- Ahh!"  
  
Lance slipped on the remaining slime on the stairs and flew into Todd, who screamed once again before being smothered by Lance's immense weight.  
  
"gmmfffhh smmmefferr!" Came from near Lance as he slowly got up  
  
"Sorry Todd, I didn't see the slime and then- Todd?" Todd was unconscious.  
  
"But then who-?" Lance was swifty on his guard as he silently made his way over to the lightswitch. There was bright flash followed by some sparks and a muffled scream before the few flickering lights came on. Lance ran bck to where Todd lay to find…Freddy! Tied and gagged onto a chair which had fallen over onto it's side.  
  
"Mmaammf! Mmeeffroo fmmoot affmmaay!" Freddy's muffled voice came.  
  
"Easy Fred, I can't hear a word you're saying." Lance started to untie their large friend as Todd came around.  
  
"What happened yo? I feel like an avalanche fell on me. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist:P)" Todd looked around dazedly until he spotted Fred.  
  
"Ah Fred! How did you get tied up like that? And where's quickie?"  
  
"Fomm! Fum miide fuf! Fomm felm Mmmamf!" Fred said angrily.  
  
"Alright yo, settle down already! How am I supposed to untie you if you're screaming about stuff that's not important?"  
  
"Mo fom ffa muf uf fon!" Freddy muttered, but none the less he held still as Lance continued to struggle with his ropes.  
  
"Man these are tight! Todd! Go get me-"  
  
"A knife?" Todd asked, revealing a small switchblade he had in the back pocket of his pants. Lance looked at him a little bit frightened.  
  
"What? It was a present from Rogue yo!"  
  
Lance nodded his head, reminding himself to whoop Todd's amphibian butt after this was all over, and quickly cut through Fred's bonds.  
  
"Finally!" Fred exclaimed as he got to his feet and put his sore jaw back in place.  
  
The three went upstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, Lnce turned to Fred and asked the obvious question.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well ya see…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(A/N: It was a dark and stormy night…LOL, sorry again couldn't resist, I'll try to shut up now:P)  
  
Fred watched as Pietro finally got up from his sobbing position on the glass covered floor of Todd's room. He sniffled and walked extremely slowly out of the room. Freddy watched him go with confusion and hurt in his eyes. He felt like he was being tortured, doomed to watch his always perky, tempermental speed demon friend dwindle away with nothing that Freddy could do to stop it. There had to be a way for him to make Pietro hold on to his personality! They would fight for Rogue to the death! Then they would all come back here and be complete again. But Freddy didn't even know where Rogue was. He needed to comfort Pietro now, he had to put the life back into quicksilver.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"So what does that have to do with you being gagged and tied in the basement yo?"  
  
"I'm getting to that, but first I had to comfort Pietro."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I gave him a hug." Fred said quietly.  
  
***  
  
A/N: YAY FREDDY! You've done what all fangirls everywhere want to do right now:P Well thanx for reading everybody! *pulls off coat to reveal T-shirt that says 'I 3 reviewz!'* Oh come on! You know you want to:P:P:P Do it or I'll give you Kevrol! I'm not kidding here! LOL, till next time! BROHOOD RULZ ALL! ~Rio~ 


	14. To kill a maximoff

No place to call home  
  
Chapter 14: to kill a Maximoff  
  
A/N: alright, *cracks knuckles* lets do this! I can feel this plot slipping between my fingers by the second! I will not let my original evo story become a piece of crap! I will regain the plot! Alright, here we go!  
  
Oh by the way, this chapter is dedicated to my eldest brother Malcolm who will always be my inspiration to try harder in life while always finding the time to smell the roses (or play hours of computer games:P)  
  
***  
  
Fred watched Pietro slowly take off his burned and dirty clothing and put on new ones; Fred could see the numerous scars that marked across Pietro's back. Pietro never talked about his past, but the others could guess at what living with Magneto could do to someone. His friend had been through too much in his life; he wasn't going to let him go back to being in constant pain. As Pietro was pulling on a white T-shirt, Fred walked over and lifted his thin frame of the ground in a massive hug. Pietro was stiff in shock for a second, and he still couldn't see because of the shirt, but eventually he managed to put it onto his frame even within Fred's huge arms. After he had his shirt on, he just stayed completely still in Fred's arms, waiting for the large mutant to put him down. "No Pietro, don't pretend like you don't care. That's not the answer." Pietro still didn't move his face was completely blank. "Pietro, that's what Rogue used to do." Pietro didn't move for a second, just stayed the same, but then his lower lip began to tremble and he shut his eyes tight, trying not to cry. Fred held him tightly while he got his emotions out. He stopped crying after a while, and Fred put him back on his feet. "Pietro, I need you to do something for me." Fred said after the two had stood in silence other than a few sniffles from Pietro as he regained control of himself. Pietro nodded mutely. "I want you to tie me up in the basement." "What?" Pietro actually spoke in his shock. "Hear me out," Fred said, sounding remarkably intelligent. "I know why you're like this Pietro. You don't think we'll be able to find Rogue do you?" Pietro opened his mouth to say that was bullshit and of course they were going to find Rogue. But then he realized that that was Lance speaking, not him. He looked deep into his soul, and finally he closed his mouth and shook his head in sorrow. "I think you're right." Fred said quietly. " I don't think we can, but I know you can. I think you can find her Pietro." Pietro opened his eyes and looked out the window. What Fred had said had struck the truth in his heart. "You're right Fred, I will find her, but what does this have to do with tying you up in the basement?" Fred coughed in embarrassment. "Well with you gone, I think Lance would be a little mad if I just let you go, so I was thinking maybe I could say that you jumped me and tied me up so you could get away." Pietro smiled and then he almost slapped himself for it. He wouldn't smile, just like he wouldn't do anything else until he had Rogue back with him. He nodded to Fred and they stood up, Fred bringing a chair with him, and Pietro tied him up in the musty basement. Then he walked up the stairs, not even looking back at his friend, and closed the door behind him, leaving Fred in complete darkness. Good luck, Pietro. Fred said in his head, as he was currently gagged. I hope you find your soul. Then the large teenager sat back in his chair. After about ten minutes, he heard the door upstairs creak open and could hear Lance and Todd talking and moving around. Todd must have been coming down the stairs, because a bit of dirt fell from a crack in the ceiling and fell onto his face, some of the dust flying up his nose. "Ah..Ah..ah..Fwhooo! (Remember he's still gagged)" The force of the sneeze was the straw that broke the chair's back, and one of the legs snapped and Fred hit the floor on his side, the impact shook the house, and he was sure he heard Todd scream. The next thing he knew the basement door flung open and Todd flew the air and bounced down the stairs rather painfully before landing on Fred's stomach. Lance came next, slipping on a pile of slime and flying into Todd. Fred grunted, but he noticed that Todd seemed to be unconscious, so he tried to get Lance's attention. He succeeded and soon Todd was awake. Fred tried to communicate with them through his gag. He tried to say Lance! Pietro got away! But it came out more like "Mmaammf! Mmeeffroo fmmoot affmmaay!" next he tried to talk to Todd. Todd! Come untie me! Come help lance! But of course it sounded more like "Fomm! Fum miide fee! Fomm felm Mmmamf!" Todd basically repeated what Fred had just said and Fred said in exhasperation, oh for the love of god! Not caring that it sounded like "Fomm! Fum miide fuf! Fomm felm Mmmamf!" And by that time they had untied him. "Finally!" he said. His mouth was dry and sore from being locked open with an old rag in it. Then they went upstairs and Lance asked the inevitable question. "What happened?" Fred took a deep breath. Show time, he thought. "Well ya see," This started the first time Fred had tried to lie to his friends.  
  
***  
  
Pietro ran, as he had done thousands of time before, through the town of Bayville. But something was wrong, and he felt himself begin to panic. In order to keep up with his mutation of speed, the x-gene had also evolved his organs, mainly his heart and lungs, speeding them up ten times that of a normal human at least. But now as he ran he felt a great constricting pain in his chest, and immediately thought that his heart had finally begun to falter under the pressure of keeping his blood flowing at such an accelerated rate. So he slowed with some difficulty. But the pain didn't stop, and Pietro found tears silently falling from his eyes. He couldn't explain what was happening, but it had to have something to do with Rogue, as if she was in trouble and trying to contact him. Most people would have laughed at the stupidness of that, but he knew somehow that it was true. He looked over the now lightening skies, and scanned the skies. He couldn't see much of anything, but he wasn't on high grounds, so he quickly moved uphill, unconsciously moving towards the water, and therefor the Xavier institute. Once he was at what he deemed high enough, he again moved his eyes quickly around the skies; desperately searching he wasn't sure what he was searching for until he saw it. It was a patch of storm clouds. But it was quiet queer, for the storm clouds Pietro looked at moved faster than the others did in the sky. And they were moving almost exactly strait for him! But then again, to quote a certain young author's (A/N: *coughRiocough*) eldest brother: Almost only counts with horseshoes and Hand grenades. And Pietro watched as the storm cloud moved slowly above and slightly to his right to stop and then dwindle away over.the Xavier institute. Pietro's teeth snapped together and he found himself restraining from uttering a low animal growl. "Xavier." He snarled. Old hates mixed with new pain gave the usually immature white-haired boy a look of dangerous ferocity that wolverine might have very well envied and would have made any normal person tremble with fear and foreboding. All his life he had feared and hated Professor Charles Xavier. The professor and his father, even the thought of either of them brought a bad taste to his mouth, had worked together when Pietro and Wanda had still lived together with their father. It had been together that they had controlled and twisted Pietro's mind, together they had driven his cherished sister to madness with their experiments and then locked her into that hellhole for her 'lack of control'. But really, they just wanted to get rid of the evidence of their failure. Wanda Maximoff had been a test of what would happen if Charles Xavier and Magneto's powers were combined, or at least that was what Pietro thought it had been. He had never gone down into the basement to his father's lab unless his father or Charles was dragging him down there. But he could very well remember the terror and pain the two of them had caused when together.  
  
He remembered the experiments, the sound of his sweet sister's screams of agony. He could remember clearly being in his and Wanda's shared room after one of Wanda's sessions with Charles when the man had opened the door and tossed a shaking seven year old Wanda onto the floor. As Pietro ran to his sister Xavier had turned to Eric and said, "apparently she's not strong enough yet." And then the two of them had closed the door and left without a second thought. His father hadn't even shown the tiniest bit of compassion for his own fucking daughter! The man known as Magneto was a ruthless whoreson who deserved a thousand folds the pain that he had caused onto his only children. Pietro remembered the reek of blood after his father was testing the strength of his bones with a series of hammers, baseball bats and knives, after his mutation evolved itself at the age of six, yes that's right, six. He had not evolved in N.Y. with Evan Daniels as he had led his young rival to believe. He had simply chosen that time to expose himself so to speak. It had been the worst mistake of his life, for that was how his father had found him again. Pietro suddenly shook himself to the present, determined not to think of the past. His face hardened to stone and he moved towards the institute at a walk. But then he stopped, he looked up at the mansion where the woman who held his heart and soul was being held, and he suddenly felt despair come over him as he realized he couldn't do it alone. There was no way he could possibly win over a man as powerful and ruthless as his father on his own grounds, even with his power of speed. But he could and would not allow himself to go back to the brotherhood and bring his friends back to fight with him. As much as they cared about Rogue, Pietro knew that this battle had escalated into something far greater than his love's life. One thing his father had said that rang true was "the war is coming." Pietro's war had begun, but he could not fight alone. And if Xavier wanted to kill a Maximoff, then he was gong to have to fight both halves. And so in a flash Pietro went to find his other half.  
  
Wanda Maximoff.  
  
  
  
*** A/N: YEEESSSS! I did it! I started typing at 1am, and not only did I leap with flying colours over the block known as writer's, but I also did a small dance of victory on top of the balance beam of Plot! I have the whole next chapter planned out, and enough plot still in my head for at least three more! YAY YAY YAY! Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me and continued to support me despite my lack of updates: Randi M. Kolowski-short you gave me inspiration to sit down and start typing, Pheonix & BAZ you've both been there for me with your hilarious reviews and wonderful stories, Linkin-spike you're basically all that's kept me from forgetting sweet Remy, thnx for remindin me about the ragin cagun who got me into this whole mess in the first place:P, and of course to everyone who reviews, and even those who don't! I still love the fact that you took the time to click the mouse and read my story! Newho, it's 2am and it's time to sleep now(, BROHOOD WILL ALWAYZ ROK US ALL!  
  
~Rio~ 


	15. Revenge for a broken sister

No place to call home  
  
Chap 15: revenge for a broken sister  
  
A/N: ..*sheepish face*..i'm soooooo sorry! I feel so badly that I haven't been writing . at all! Wahhhhhhh! There's no excuse, and I can't make promises for the future, other than I swear I will never forget about this site and its wonderful readers and writers! And even if it takes me six months to finish a chapter (which I promise it wont) I will keep posting until my stories are finished, I don't believe in abandoning my writing. Even my valentine's day story, though it might not be updated until next valentines LOL! Well let's get on with it shall we? Oh by the way, this chapter is dedicated to Orli!  
  
Warning: this chapter contains nudity, graphic violence, and talks bout sexual abuse, if you by some miracle have a pure and innocent mind, I beg you not to read this and keep on living a carefree life! p.s. would anyone read if I did a few short stories about Wanda and Pietro's adolescent years together with Charles and Magnus? ***  
  
The guard yawned and lazily walked his rounds through the corridors, peering in now and then on some of the patients who resided in the cells on his left and right. Row upon row they stretched out, a whole building filled with freaks. Up on the upper levels it seemed like a clinic for the mentally ill, but below, the patients that were brought in were more than just freaks in the mind, they were freaks physically as well. Mutations, no one knew what from, were appearing all through the continent of north America, and a few cases had been reported in Europe as well. But those were only the ones who came out into public, there were probably thousands posing as regular people. Sighing, the guard reached the end of the hall and unlocked the heavy steel door and walked through.  
  
As he closed it behind him, he felt a large gust of wind and cursed as he fell back against the wall.  
  
"Goddamn it!" he yelled out loud.  
  
"Anything wrong bill?" a voice cackled over his radio.  
  
"No, just subject 54b acting up again most likely."  
  
"We'll send someone down to sedate him." The voice said.  
  
"Alright, I'm going on break."  
  
Then the man headed up the stairwell, never thinking of the door that he had just closed with the keys hanging in the lock.  
  
***  
  
Pietro sped down the rows of cells, and found his stomach clenched in fear and anger when he saw the people inside. Some were curled in balls in the corners, bruised and battered. Others were lying sedated on their cots or floors. All of them showed signs of being terribly mistreated. Pietro forced himself to keep moving, searching high and low for his sister. He could still see her screaming at magnus, begging him to not leave her, but he just turned and left. He had told Pietro that if he came quietly, he wouldn't be hurt like his sister was, and like a fool he believed his 'caring father'. It was three weeks of terror before Pietro ran to New York City. Suddenly Pietro stopped in his tracks in front of a cell. He tried to collect his thoughts as he peered in. Something in the back of his head had screamed as he ran past this spot, and his breath caught in his throat. Inside, hanging limply from chains attached to the wall, was his sister, Wanda Maximoff. She was heavily sedated, and looked barely alive. Her grimy black hair fell in front of her pale face. Ugly bruises were scattered across her body. Pietro suppressed a cry of anguish and reached for the bars, only to have an electrical current run through his body. This explained the twitching bodies near the doors, if it wasn't for his speed, Pietro knew he would have been convulsing on the floor from the electrical currents. He felt a whisper of wind behind him, and he was immediately on his guard, as the corridor was at least three stories below ground. Spinning around, Pietro could see that some of the mutants had crawled to the front of their cells and were now watching him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. One had reached his thin arm through his bars and was moving his hand around slowly, and Pietro guessed that it was him who had gotten his attention with the soft breeze. Pietro walked slowly over to the man's cell, and as he approached the arm retreated back into the cell. Pietro crouched low  
  
"Hello" he said quietly.  
  
The man, who couldn't have been more than twenty, flinched and stepped back.  
  
"No, it's alright, I'm not one of them." Pietro reached his hand into the cell carefully and gestured for the man to come closer. Hesitantly, the man complied. "What's your name?"  
  
"54B" the man said.  
  
Pietro shook his head. "No I mean your real name."  
  
The man thought for a while, but then he shook his head. "We have no names." He said.  
  
"Yes you do, everyone has a name. I'm Pietro." This got a strange reaction from the man. "You-You're Pietro?" the man asked hesitantly. Pietro nodded. "I'm a mutant like you."  
  
The man was silent for a while. Finally he opened his mouth. "My name is Malys." He said slowly. Pietro almost smiled. "Malys, I need your help." Malys nodded.  
  
"do you know the girl in that cell there?" again Malys nodded. "I need to get her out of here, how do you get the doors to open?"  
  
"The guards have a ring of card keys, one for each door." Pietro brought his hand back through the bars and was gone and back in a blink of an eye, the ring in his hand. "Like this?" he asked.  
  
Malys looked at him in shock before nodding.  
  
"Will you free us?" Malys asked hesitantly.  
  
Pietro froze. He looked around him to see that more and more mutants had crawled forward. His mind raced even faster than usual. "Yes." He said finally, his speech surprisingly slow and calm. "But I need your help Malys." Malys nodded. Pietro flipped through the keys until he found the one that had 54B on the end. He slipped it into a small slit next to the door and he heard a very faint click. Very hesitantly he touched the bars of Marys' cell and was relieved to find the electricity had been turned off. Pietro pulled and the cell wall slid into the opposite wall. Marys looked shocked and scrambled unsteadily onto his feet. He moved forwards and looked around in disbelief as he stood in the hallway.  
  
"I'm..out." Was all he could say.  
  
Pietro put a hand on Malys' shoulder and gave him a friendly squeeze.  
  
"Now, lets get everyone else out of here."  
  
Malys nodded numbly. Pietro flipped through the cards in a blur and found his sister's key. He opened the cell door and ran inside. He slowly reached his hand up and stroked his sister's bruised cheek, and his sister flinched.  
  
"Please.not again." Wanda mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
  
Pietro caressed his sister's face and brushed her hair back away from her pale face. Pietro turned to see Malys looking at him oddly from the doorway. Tossing him the keys, Pietro said  
  
"go free the others and get out of here, the guards will be down within minutes, you have to escape."  
  
"But what about you?" Malys asked.  
  
"I will meet you outside." Pietro said.  
  
It was an obvious lie, but Malys seemed to understand and left to free his comrades. Pietro again turned to his sister, touching her face as he tried to help her wake up. Wanda groaned and slowly opened her eyes. But recognition did not strike, and her eyes were distant and clouded even as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Wanda." Pietro said quietly. "We have to go, you have to wake up."  
  
No response, Wanda just continued to cry silently. Pietro broke the shackles that held her hands together. Now he got a response, but it was a shocking one. Wanda dropped her hands and bent down, unlocking her chains on her ankles. Then she stood back up and slowly stumbled forward. Pietro grabbed her wrist as she walked right past him. The moment he touched her she stopped and stood still.  
  
"Wanda, please, remember me." Pietro whispered.  
  
He brought her hand up to his face and kissed her palm before resting it on his cheek.  
  
"Wanda?" Wanda faced him and once again seemed to be waiting for him to do something. He let go of her hand and she resumed moving. She stopped next to the cot and then lay down. Pietro thought she was falling asleep, but then she slowly undid her filthy shirt and slid her black ragged pants down to her knees. Then she lay on her stomach and didn't move. Realization dawned on Pietro and he felt like screaming in fury, finding every single guard and ripping them limb form limb. He found himself sobbing as he saw his sweet sister staring dully at the wall, waiting to be raped. In a flash Pietro went to his sister's side and knelt next to her head.  
  
"Wanda." He said in a choked voice, louder than before. Finally, a bad taste in his mouth, Pietro looked to the door for the number. "61K." Pietro said.  
  
Wanda reacted to that. Please forgive me sister. Pietro pleaded mentally.  
  
"61K stand up." He said. Wand stood up from her cot, still stark naked.  
  
"61K, get dressed." Again Wanda did as she was told, buttoning her shirt and pulling up her ripped cloth pants.  
  
"61K, we're going to leave now. Come here."  
  
Wanda walked to her brother. Pietro picked her up into his strong arms and in a flash was out into the corridor and speeding towards the stairs. Malys and the other mutants had already fled. Pietro ran up the stairs in a blur, tears fell from his eyes constantly, streaming behind them. Finally they reached the upper levels, and there Pietro was forced to stop. A mass of fifty guards stood in their way, and another twenty stood in a circle surrounding Malys and the other mutants.  
  
"Surprise." One of the guards said with a leer.  
  
Pietro slowly lay his sister down and stood up strait.  
  
"Let us pass." He said, his voice strong and commanding. Still the guards laughed.  
  
"Or you'll do what? Get your band of sedated nuts and drool us to death?" one laughed.  
  
In the blink of an eye the guard was on his back, his windpipe crushed. The guards around him backed up in shock before turning back to Pietro.  
  
"I assure you we can do more than that." He said, while mentally he tried calling out his thoughts to the group of mutants, praying that one was a telepath. A young girl no more than ten looked up suddenly, and then looked over at Pietro. Pietro made sure his outer appearance remained the same and continued to shout at the guards as he projected his thoughts to the girl. Can you hear me? He projected. Yes, the girl replied. Who are you?  
  
My name is Pietro, I was the one who saved you and the others from your cells.  
  
t didn't work though, and now they will punish us.  
  
It doesn't have to be that way, can you project my thoughts to the others in your group?  
  
I think so, I've never tried anything like that before though.  
  
Alright, try your best, ready? Go! Pietro projected his plan through the mind of the little girl, as well as the emotions of fury and hope towards their captors and the freedom that lay beyond the guards. Finally Pietro broke the link and turned to the guards, praying that the girl had come through for him.  
  
"Negotiations are over fuckers." He said in a low voice.  
  
The guards lifted their guns too late, as Pietro ran full speed through their ranks, turning and twisting to turn himself into a human cyclone. Men flew left and right, and Pietro found himself choking some, breaking legs and arms as he spun at impossible speed. All he could see was his beautiful sister's eyes dull and lifeless, unknown tears running down her unblinking eyes. Everything else was a red blur of rage and blood. Finally he slowed himself, only to find that the raging wind didn't stop. Turning, Pietro could see Malys floating, his filthy hair and clothes whipping round as he made harsh circling gestures with his hands. Fire flew from across the room, followed by screams of agony. Some of the guards lay on the ground, their chests or heads collapsed as if hollow. Telepaths flew guards and guns into walls or down the stairs to their destruction. Healers took care of the wounded. In one corner, nothing but darkness remained. A woman and man with black wings screeched with fury as they picked up their torturers in bird like talons and dropped them onto large spikes that appeared out of nowhere. The bodies were ripped part by a pack of what looked like cougars. Others without warlike powers protected those still comatose and fled with them towards the cool night. Flying mutants lifted some into the air and fled by sky. A large part of the stone wall malted into nothingness outside and those on land ran through into the woods that surrounded the asylum on one side. Pietro picked Wanda into his arms and ran full speed out into the night, past the destroyed wall and into the thick forest. Head resting on his chest, Wanda Maximoff gave a sigh and unknowingly took her first cool breath of air as a free woman in over six years.  
  
***  
  
A/N: tada! I am a genius! Wow, that had to be one of the best chapters I've ever written! And I owe it all to my inspiration Orli! Thank you so much for prodding me to type this up, im so glad I did! Speaking of Orli, she(?) is the best Xmen:the movie writer I've ever read, please read her stuff, it's just mindblowing! 'Staring at trouble remix' is just amazing! Well until next time! Rietro 4ever! Lance rox us all! Brohood rulz! ~Rio~ 


End file.
